Pantera's Kingdom
by Merry Beaker Fractale
Summary: AU. Salir por primera vez de tu lugar de nacimiento parece emocionante pero no siempre es lo que te imaginas, nunca nada en la vida es como lo imaginas pero eso tal vez es lo que la hace tan entretenida. ¿Que aventuras vivirá Orihime al salir por primera vez del reino?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Vengo aquí con mi nueva historia y mi primer fic de Bleach. Desde hace tanto tiempo quería escribir sobre Bleach porque bueno es mi anime/manga favorito pero nunca empece realmente, lo cual es raro porque todas mis ideas de borrador son de Bleach hahaha. Ayer en la noche me llego la inspiración y dije "¿porque no?" y aquí estoy después de como 2 horas escribiendo. No soy muy buena escribiendo (como tal vez algunos ya lo sabrán) pero la verdad lo disfruto mucho porque la verdad me gusta compartir gustos con la gente y porque no también mi loca imaginación. De verdad espero que les guste esta historia y la disfruten tanto como yo la disfruto escribiendo.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Capitulo I

Sus pulmones y piernas se estaban dando por vencidas, ya no podía correr más. Si su mente no le fallaba, lo cual dudaba pues correr así era muy tonto de su parte, ya llevaba por lo menos más de un kilómetro corriendo sin parar. Pero no podía evitarlo, su corazón estaba roto de tantas maneras que le era imposible llegar a otra conclusión que no fuera correr de sus problemas esperando tal vez que mágicamente estos se solucionaran.

Ya no pudo correr más y se apoyó en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Volteo a todos lados intentando localizar el lugar donde se encontraba. Parecía que estaba a las orillas del bosque. Soltó un suspiro ya habiendo recuperado la respiración casi por completo.

—Orihime —alguien la llamo por detrás ocasionando que su cuerpo se tensara al haber sido encontrada. Lentamente se voltio encontrándose con su amiga pelinegra que la veía con preocupación.

—Tatsuki-chan —le sonrió fingiendo sorpresa y alegría de verla. —¿A pasado algo?

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo —su semblante cambio a uno un poco más serio pero aun preocupado. —Saliste corriendo sin decir nada —Orihime comenzó a cambiar su peso de un pie a el otro nerviosamente mientras intentaba evitar la mirada de su amiga. —¿Es por lo que dijo Ichigo verdad?

—Para nada Tatsuki-chan —rio nerviosamente mientras agitaba ambas manos negándolo. —Lo que pasa es que comí tanto que me entro remordimiento y decidí salir corriendo para bajar la comida. Sabes que no estoy muy en forma —se rasco la nuca mientras seguía riendo.

—Orihime.

—Debería de hacer más ejercicio, una pequeña corrida y ya no puedo. Tal vez tú puedas enseñarme un poco más de artes marciales —hizo un par de movimientos y golpeo varias veces el aire.

—Orihime, está bien, puedes ser sincera conmigo —la nombrada dejo de golpear el aire y sonrió melancólicamente.

—Me siento como una idiota Tatsuki —se sentó acompañada de la pelinegra.

—Ichigo es un idiota —Orihime la interrumpió negando con su cabeza.

—No es eso —pauso por un momento viendo el horizonte. —Lo de Ichigo me dolió mucho, me duele, pero es algo que yo ya venía venir desde hace mucho tiempo —Tatsuki se limitó a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir y solo la veía mientras hablaba. —Es solo que ya estoy cansada. Cansada de que todos piensen que soy una pequeña niña, casada de que piensen que soy una muñeca y que si me tocan me quebraran, cansada de que todos me protejan. —Tatsuki desvió su mirada de su amiga y la concentro en el mismo punto imaginario que esta estaba viendo. —Les estoy agradecía, en verdad lo estoy, y más a ti pero quiero aprender a valerme por mi misma.

—Podemos retomar las clases.

—No Tatsuki —la pelinegra volteo a verla algo sorprendida. —Quiero irme.

—¿Qué? —a pesar de casi haber gritado no logro conseguir la atención de la de cabellos naranja.

—Quiero irme a otro lugar, aventurarme en la vida, conocer los demás reinos. Vivir por mí misma sin ser la carga y lastima de los demás.

—¿Eso es lo que crees que pensamos de ti? —frunció el ceño no solo porque era estúpido lo que decía si no porque su amiga aún no se dignaba a verla. Tal vez porque sabía que si lo hacía tal vez ya no tendría el valor para seguir hablando.

—Claro que no, eso es lo que yo siento.

—Podemos dejar de hacerlo, no tienes por qué irte —su ceño se relajó un poco. La verdad le parecía estúpido que se fuera así nada más.

—Si me quedo con ustedes sé que jamás seré capaz de llegar a donde quiero —por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar volteo a ver a su amiga. La veía con tanta seriedad y determinación que Tatsuki perdió todas las intenciones de seguir insistiendo. —Es algo que quiero hacer Tatsuki y la verdad te agradecería que me apoyaras en esto porque aunque no lo hagas es algo que yo ya decidí y algo que hare lo apruebes o no.

La pelinegra suspiro y se paró sacudiendo el pasto de su vestido. La determinación de a su amiga le hizo entender que ya no tenía caso seguir discutiendo. Orihime era la persona con el mejor corazón que conocía y sabía que cuando se determinaba a hacer algo lo hacía con todo su corazón puesto en ello. Se estiro un poco intentando liberar la tensión que se había generado.

—Sera mejor que volvamos se está haciendo tarde y todos deben de estarse preguntando donde estamos —le extendió una mano para ayudarla pararse. —Podemos aprovechar y decirle a todos.

—No —Tatsuki volteo a verla. —, no quiero despedirme. Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas. Te lo dije a ti porque eres mi mejor amiga y para que una vez que ya no este tú les digas y no preocupen —se sacudió el pasto y comenzó a caminar.

—No creo que sea lo mejor pero si así lo quieres —la alcanzo y caminaron en silencio por un momento. —Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti —sonrió. —Prometo escribirte apenas llegue a una ciudad grande, lo haré lo más seguido posible.

—Sé que lo aras —le sonrió. En verdad extrañaría a su mejor amiga y hermana del alma. —Los demás también te extrañaran.

—Yo igual —levanto su mirada al aun cielo azul que poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer. —Extrañare este lugar, extrañare las tardes que pasábamos junto al el lago, los días en los que íbamos a explorar, extrañare todo pero también estoy emocionada por ver que pasara —sus ojos demostraron aquel brillo que Tatsuki bien conocía y el cual hizo que sonriera inconscientemente.

Después de un rato de caminar y recordad historias por fin lograron ver la entrada al enorme castillo de la capital de Karakura. Las luces estaban encendidas en todo el castillo dándole un brillo casi mágico al ser acompañado por las luces de las estrellas en el ya oscurecido cielo. Ambas sonrieron y tomaron camino para la puerta y encontrarse con todos sus amigos en aquella reunión que había abandonado no hace más de dos horas.

—Otra cosa Tatsuki —la pelinegra se detuvo junto con ella en la entrada esperando que su amiga continuara. —Me voy mañana.

Antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una palabra su amiga abrió la puerta y entro con una gran sonrisa dejándola en shock en la entrada intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho.

**Espero les haya gustado. Este primer capitulo es algo confuso pero ya en los próximos****les explicare mejor las cosas, este es como el capitulo que lleva****a la historia. Les daré****un poco de información****para que entiendan mejor. La historia se sitia en la época****mas colonia de un mundo en el cual gobierna****la monarquía****en todos lados y el mundo esta dividido por reinos ya ****después****en los demás****capítulos****les explicare mejor como esta todo. Intentare subir la continuación****lo mas rápido****posible, tal vez mañana. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar.**

**Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad gracias. Me hace muy feliz el saber que les a gustado la historia y que también les gusta el GrimmHimeIchi porque yo lo amo con mi vida hahaha. Antes de empezar con el capitulo les quiero aclarar algunas cosas. En el capitulo pasado les dije que están en una época colonial y lo están pero como es un AU no es precisamente el mismo tipo de época colonial que la que nosotros tuvimos para ser mas directa les diré que es algo al estilo Fairy Tail, tienen algunas cosas (como trenes, luz y ropa algo moderna) mas no es tan tecnológica como para llegar a las telecomunicaciones y esas cosas, no se si me explico. Se los digo por si algunas cosas no concuerdan bien con lo que saben de la época colonial.**

**Bueno ya sin mas aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

Capitulo II

—¿Estas segura de esto? —pregunto por quita vez en menos de una hora.

—Ya sabes que si —termino de empacar las ultimas prendas en una de sus maletas y la cerro. —¿Ya llego el carruaje? —la pelinegra asintió y le ayudo a llevar sus maletas a la entrada. Orihime arreglo un poco su vestido y el sombrero a juego con este. —No le digas a nadie hace por lo menos una semana, ¿si? —abrió la puerta y el conductor les ayudo a cargar las maletas. —No quiero que salgan a buscarme con la idea de que es una mala idea.

—Es una mala idea —le dio la última maleta al conductor.

—Tatsuki-chan —lo dijo con un tono de reprimenda en su voz. El conductor les asintió indicando que estaban listos cuando ella quisiera. —Te voy a extrañar —su amiga le sonrió y la abrazo.

—Y yo a ti, como no tienes una idea —Orihime se separó de ella y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Sera mejor que me valla, es un camino largo el que me espera —Tatsuki asintió y la ayudo a subir al carruaje. —Cuídense Tatsuki.

La puerta del carruaje se cerró y este empezó a andar. Orihime no iba a mentir, estaba nerviosa. No pensaba quedarse en Karakura y tampoco quería ir a ninguno de los países cerca. Quería salir a lugares en los que nunca había estado, lugares de los cuales había solo escuchado hablar a la gente cuando paseaba por la ciudad con Tatsuki. Tenía altas expectativas de su viaje pues era la primera vez que salía del país solo y la primera vez en la cual no volvería en una semana.

Amaba Karakura y hubiera considerado quedarse pero sabía que sin importar en que parte se encontrara del país sus amigos hallarían la forma de ver por ella. Los amaba, de verdad que sí, pero también está el hecho de que por la sobre protección que todos tenían sobre ella nunca había podido llegar a crecer de la manera en la que ella quería. Quería llegar a ser capaz de defenderse por sí misma, de pelear a lado de sus amigos –si llegaba la ocasión- y no esperar detrás de ellos. Sería difícil, lo sabía, pero nada en la vida era fácil y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello.

El repentino parar del carruaje la despertó. No estaba segura de cuanto llevaba durmiendo pero el dolor en su cuerpo le daba a entender que ya bastante. Se estiro un poco, tratando de deshacerse de los nudos en su cuerpo, y bostezo. Abrió la pequeña cortina de la ventana para ver una ciudad alumbrada por las luces.

—Puede pasar la noche aquí señorita —dijo el conductor mientras abría la puerta y la ayudaba a bajar. —Llevare su equipaje a la posada, ahí le pueden dar información de más carruajes o de los horarios del tren.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

La posada era acogedora, con un recibidor de madera y un hermoso candelabro colgando sobre este, escaleras a ambos lados de este y una amplia puerta enseguida de los escalones de la derecha. Orihime no estaba muy acostumbrada a las posadas, normalmente cuando visitaba los otros reinos-como el de Rukia- se quedaba se quedaba en el castillo con ella y en la capital tenía su casa con Tatsuki. Por eso le resultaba fantástico el lugar. Se acercó a la recepción donde se encontraba una señora revisando unos papeles que dejo olvidados al notar la presencia de la joven.

—Buenas noches señorita —sonrió.

—Buenas noches —sonrió. —Amm ¿tiene algún cuarto?

—Claro que si —busco de entres los papeles y saco una pluma. —¿Tu nombre jovencita?

—Inoue Orihime —la señora lo escribió e inmediatamente saco una llave del cajón. Su atención se distrajo de ella al hombre que entro con las maletas y las dejo a un lado de ella. Después de despedirse con una leve reverencia de ambas mujeres salió por donde entro.

—Es la habitación número diez —le dio la llave. —Toma las escaleras de la izquierda, es la última habitación del pasillo —la pelirroja asintió. —Mandare a alguien con tu equipaje en un momento. Servimos desayuno el mañana.

—Gracias —le sonrió por última vez y se dirigió a su habitación.

La habitación no era tan grande pero contaba con el espacio necesario. Había una cama tamaño Queen junto en medio con mesitas de noche a cada lado, un par de lámparas sobre estas y una gran pequeña ventana en la pared derecha. Orihime dejo su bolsa en una de las mesas y se regresó a la puerta cuando escucho que alguien tocaba. Después de recibir sus maletas y cambiarse a sus ropas de noche se metió entre los subes edredones.

_Un día antes_

_Era otro día común entre ellos. La última semana no habían hecho mucho por lo cual una reunión no sonaba tal mal para distraerse. Solían hacerlo seguido, cada semana se podría decir, era una manera de distraerse y de mantenerse al día entre ellos pues había semanas en las que no se veían en especial a Ichigo cuando salía de la capital por asuntos del reinado._

_—__¿Cómo van las cosas en la panadería Inoue-san? —pregunto Uryu mientras tomaba de su taza de té. _

_—__Bien —sonrió. —Yamato-san dice que las ventas del pan han aumentado aunque dice que eso es gracias a que sigo la receta —se rasco la nuca y rio nerviosamente. —A la gente no le gustó mucho mi receta especial así que decidí mejor seguir la receta. Aun así Yamato-san me deja hacerla solo para mí._

_Su plática se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Ichigo. Después de saludarlo Inoue se excusó para ir al baño. Había bebido demasiado té ese día, desde la mañana en la panadería, en su casa con Tatsuki y ahora, era lógico que su vejiga no aguantaría más. Al volver los encontró a todos alrededor de Ichigo esperando a que este hablara._

_—__Pienso pedirle matrimonio a Rukia el próximo fin de semana._

_El tiempo se detuvo o más bien parecía que iba en cámara lenta. Vio como todos lo felicitaban y al ver que nadie noto su presencia salió corriendo. Corrió como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Ella bien sabía que Ichigo jamás la vería de otra forma que no fuera la niña que tenía que proteger pero en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de que tal vez algún día la viera como algo más._

_No lloraría porque era estúpido llorar por haber perdido algo que no era de ella, no lloraría porque la verdad estaba feliz por ellos. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos y desde lejos se notaba lo mucho que se preocupaban el uno por el otro. No iba a llorar pero necesitaba alejarse porque sentía-y sabia- que su corazón sedería ante la presión de estar ahí. Eso aria, se alejaría y no solo por ellos sino también por ella porque necesitaba alejarse del mundo de ensueño que todos le había creado._

_Llevaba ya varios meses pensando en irse pero esa tarde lo había decidido, se iría al siguiente día y ya no habría vuelta atrás._

Presente

—Ya basta Orihime —se quitó las cobijas de la cara. —Tienes que dejar de ser una tonta —se dio unos golpes en la frente. —Tengo que dejar de aferrarme y seguir adelante —levanto ambos brazos al aire y los dejo caer con un gran suspiro. Después de un rato se quedó dormida.

Su reloj biológico la despertó, a esas horas se despertaba para ir a la panadería. Suspiro. Su trabajo en la panadería la hacía feliz y era una de las cosas que más le dolía dejar y esperaba que Tatsuki fuera capaz de expresar lo mucho que le dolía dejarla si nada más. Se levantó de la cama y entre sus ropas busco algo cómodo, un vestido de primavera sería perfecto y más con el clima. Al terminar bajo y se dirigió a la recepción donde se encontraba la misma mujer de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días —llamo la atención de la mujer, esta levanto la mirada y le regreso el saludo con una sonrisa. —¿Hay alguna estación de trenes por aquí cercas?

—La puedes encontrar al final de esta calle —la pelirroja le agradeció y se dirigió a la salida. —Debería de desayunar primero señorita —Orihime le asintió mientras reía nerviosamente y se dirigió a el comedor.

Al terminar su desayuno se dirigió a la estación de trenes. Disfruto su caminata. El pueblo era bastante acogedor muy diferente a la capital en donde todo mundo se encontraba ajetreado a todas horas y la gente no era tan amable todo el tiempo. A pesar de todo eso estaba segura de que la extrañaría. Llego a la estación y se formó en la pequeña fila que había.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —hablo el hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del aparador.

—Un boleto para Hueco Mundo por favor —sonrió. El hombre asintió y en cuestión de segundos le entrego el boleto. —El tren parte en dos horas.

—Gracias —dijo al terminar de pagar.

Volvió a la posada y acomodo todas sus cosas. Había escuchado muchas cosas de Hueco Mundo, claro algunas eran malas pero las buenas la habían fascinado. Parecía un lugar totalmente diferente a Karakura y eso le agradaba. Al terminar de arreglar todo bajo a la recepción y pago su estancia, la señora se ofreció a mandarla con alguien que la ayudara con su equipaje, cosa que acepto ya que tres maletas eran algo difíciles de cargar sola. Cuando llegaron a la estación Orihime le agradeció al joven y se subió al tren.

El tren partió dejando atrás su vida e iniciando con ello la nueva.

**Espero les haya gustado. Solo un par de cosas mas. Se que estos capítulos****están****algo lentos y tal vez algo aburridos pero les prometo que aparir****del próximo****capitulo ya todo estará****mas divertido. También****se que todo parece ser una de esas clásicas****historias de donde Ichigo se va a casar con Rukia y Orihime queda con el corazón****roto (no tengo nada contra esas historias de hecho las amo, aclarando) y tal vez en un sentido lo es pero también****incluí****el hecho de que quiere valerse la****por si misma y eso es muy cierto, desde siempre ella a querido ser fuerte y valerse la****por si misma sin que nadie la proteja y por eso quise agregar ese hecho y que no solo fuera que se va por el corazón****roto, espero le agrade esa idea. Otra cosa es que el mundo esta dividido en 6 reinos por ahora solo tengo el nombre de 4 y quiero pedirles su ayuda para nombrar tanto el reino de Rukia y el de Toushiro pues no tengo ni idea de como ponerles. La verdad se los agradecería****si me ayudan con eso.**

**Creo que por ahora ya es todo. Gracias por leer y si tienen alguna otra duda no duden en preguntar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review ****nypsy**** tus comentarios siempre me alegran y me inspiran a seguir con esta historia. Si quise agregar el hecho de que ya hacia tiempo lo estaba planeando y no solo se fue por lo de Ichigo ademas quiero que hacerse fuerte sea la motivación de Hime. Las otras cosas no te las puedo contestar porque seria darte spoiler, lo siento, pero si te digo que yo pienso igual que tu en todo ;)**

**Las aclaraciones de algunas cosas las are al final para no darles spoilers antes del capitulo. Espero les guste el capitulo.**

Capitulo III

Hueco Mundo era todo lo que algún día se había imaginado.

El tren había parado en la primera ciudad de la frontera y por lo poco que podía ver de la ciudad, desde afuera de la estación, le gustaba. Camino por la amplia calle empedrada hasta donde le habían indicado se encontraba el hotel. A diferencia de la posada el hotel era más grande contando con cinco pisos y una fachada decorada por muchas ventanas. El interior le recordaba al recibidor de la cabaña de Ichigo. Justo en medio de todo se encontraba una fuente color crema que hacia un hermoso contraste con el rojo suelo de mármol, a la izquierda estaba una gran chimenea que era rodeada por una pequeña sala y una puerta doble a un lado de la chimenea que seguro llevaba a lo que Orihime imagina seria el comedor. Volteo a la derecha encontrándose con la recepción a la cual se dirigió enseguida.

Después de pedir un cuarto y subir sus cosas a este la pelirroja decidió salir a dar un paseo. La gente parecía amable y le sonreían cuando los pasaba en la calle. Todo era tranquilo y lindo hasta que el oído de Orihime percibió lo que parecía ser un argumento. Consumida por la curiosidad-y por el instinto de que algo podía estar mal- siguió los gritos hasta llegar a un callejón.

Fuera, de lo que parecía ser la puerta trasera de alguna farmacia, se encontraba un señor regañando a un pequeño niño pelinegro.

—Espera que llame a la policía para que te lleven.

—¡Necesito esta medicina! —intento arrebatarle la bolsa de las manos al señor.

—¡Vasta niño! —levanto la bolsa sobra su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba alejar al niño.

—¡Mi hermana la necesita! —siguió luchando para alcanzar la bolsa. —Se va a morir —lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

El corazón de Orihime se apretó. No solo el niño que ocasionaba ternura y preocupación si no que de alguna manera le recordaba a su hermano. Ella en algún momento de su vida se había encontrado en una situación parecida y odiaba ver que alguien más pasara por eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó llamando la atención del hombre que aun intentaba alejar al pequeño niño de él.

—Te he dicho que me esperes antes de ir a cualquier tienda —Orihime jalo al niño y rio nerviosamente. —Siento el alboroto que a causado mi hermano tiende ser algo atrabancado —el niño la volteo a ver confundido. —Ya mismo le pago las medicinas.

—Este bien —la volteo a ver con duda pero no cuestiono nada. Mientras le pagaran no importaba.

—Gracias —tomo la bolsa y salió del callejón junto con el niño.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto el niño cuando entraron a la calle principal. La pelirroja le entrego la bolsa con las medicinas.

—Parece que realmente las necesitas —sonrió. El niño asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que va a morir —se detuvo y agacho la mirada. Orihime al ver esto se agacho a su altura y le acaricio el cabello provocando que el niño levantara la mirada.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudar —la cara del niño se ilumino con una sonrisa.

—¿Enserio?

—Si —sonrió mientras volvía a incorporarse. —, vamos.

—No vivimos aquí —Orihime volteo a verlo. —vivimos en un pequeño pueblo a cuatro horas de aquí. No tienes que ir si no quieres —volvió a bajar la mirada. Pateo varias piedras que se encontraban sueltas.

—Iré contigo —puso ambas manos en su cintura.

—Gracias… ammm…

—Orihime —sonrió.

—Nathe —ambos sonrieron y emprendieron camino al hotel.

El tren no pasaba por ese pueblo por lo cual tuvieron que bajarse en otro pueblo a una hora de este. El pueblo era demasiado pequeño como para tener un servicio de carruajes por lo que tuvieron que caminar la última hora. Nathe le contó a Orihime todo tipo de historias de juegos con sus amigos y de las veces en que había ido a la ciudad con su hermana. Él niño le recordaba tanto a ella misma y su hermana-que por lo que le había dicho Nathe era mayor que el- le recordaba a su hermano. Su vida había sido tan parecida antes de que su hermano muriera y conociera a Tatsuki.

—Es por aquí Orihime —la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr a la pequeña casa de madera que se encontraba cercas. —Hermana ya volví —dejo la maleta de Orihime en la entrada y corrió a el que parecía ser el único cuarto de la casa.

Dejo las maletas que ella cargaba en el mismo lugar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La casa era pequeña, tal vez del tamaño de la sala de su antigua casa con Tatsuki. Enseguida de la puerta estaba una vieja mesa de madera con dos sillas las cuales parecían ser de diferentes juegos de comedor, en la pared estaba un estante con varios cajones y dos puertas a las cuales le faltaban los vidrios, en la pared opuesta a la puerta estaba otra pequeña mesa la cual tenía encima una pequeña olla.

—Orihime —la llamo el niño desde el cuarto. Dejo su bolso sobre la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto. Ahí en la única cama estaba una joven de cabello negro igual que el de Nathe, tenía un par de moretones en la cara y vendas en su brazo derecho. —Ella es mi hermana Any, Any ella es Orihime la chica de la que te hable.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste por Nathe —acaricio el cabello del niño.

—No fue nada.

—Orihime dijo que te puede ayudar hermana —agarro su mano emocionado y volteo a ver a la pelirroja junto con su hermana.

—¿Eres doctora?

—Algo así —se rasco la nuca nerviosamente. La pelinegra le sonrió, sonrisa que le recordó a su hermano y logro calmar sus nervios. —Soten Kisshun yo rechazo —las dos pequeñas hadas-Ayame y Shun'o- salieron de su prendedor y crearon el domo anaranjado que ya le era muy familia a la pelirroja.

Era la primera vez que alguien que no fueran sus amigos veía sus poderes. No es como que los escondiera pero rara vez los usaba. De vez en cuando, cuando Ichigo y sus amigos regresaban de algún entrenamiento intenso pero fuera de eso rara vez los llamaba solo hablaba con ellos porque los amaba con todo su corazón.

Las heridas físicas de Amy desaparecieron pero aún faltaba curar su enfermedad la cual no era muy grabe pues en cuestión de minutos Orihime percibió que ya todo estaba bien con la chica. Retiro a Ayame y Shun'o y se quedó con las caras sorprendidas de ambos hermanos.

—Wow —volteo a ver a la pelirroja emocionado. —¿Eres un arrancar?

—¿Arrancar? —levanto una ceja. Su mirada cambio del niño a Amy al notar que se sentaba en la cama.

—Nathe porque no nos traes un poco de agua —el niño asintió y salió del cuarto. —No eres de aquí verdad.

—Vengo del reino de Karakura —Amy le indico que se sentara junto a ella.

—Veras Orihime los Arrancar son el ejercito del rey —se quitó la venda del brazo. —Tienen habilidades como las tuyas —la volteo a ver. —Aunque normalmente tienen una zanpakuto.

—Son como los shinigamis de Karakura, ellos también sirven a nuestro rey —la pelinegra asintió. —¿Los golpes?

—Oh —concentro su vista en la puesta esperando que Nathe apareciera en cualquier momento. —Gracias por cierto —Orihime asintió. —Veras Orihime es un pueblo muy pequeño. La mayoría de la gente aquí son como mi hermano y yo, huérfanos, los pocos adultos que hay intentan mantener a este pueblo vivo. La mayoría trabajamos en el campo y vendemos a los demás pueblos y ciudades cercanas —pauso por un momento. —Al ser tan pequeños es más fácil que los bandidos nos roben por lo cual su visita es muy común aquí. La semana pasada vinieron, yo ya estaba enferma y el poco dinero que tenía lo había guardado para que Nathe pudiera comer en lo que yo me recuperaba. Llegaron esa tarde exigiendo que les diera la cuota y al negarme me golpearon. Después de eso empeore y fue cuando Nathe se escapó a la ciudad —clavo su mirada con la gris de Orihime. —Enserio gracias. Si yo hubiera muerto no sé qué habría pasado con Nathe.

Había pasado una semana desde su llegada a la casa de los pelinegros. Nathe y Amy le habían ofrecido hospedaje y ella lo había aceptado felizmente. Le había ayudado con los gastos y cuando no estaba en el campo con Amy estaba en el pueblo enseñando a los niños. La última semana había sido tan ocupada que rara vez se acordaba de Karakura, no lo había olvidado solo ya no pensaba tanto en ello. Nathe y Amy eran unas personas excelentes, compartían lo poco que tenían con todos y desde su llegada Orihime se había sentido en familia.

Ese día no había mucho que hacer en el campo por lo que Orihime había decidido enseñarle a dividir a los niños. La tarde estaba calmada y aparte de ella y los niños solo había otro para de adultos en la calle.

—Mira nada mas —la atención de todos se dirigió al trio de hombres que estaba entrando. —, tenemos una nueva muñequita —rio junto con los otros dos.

—¿Qué les parece si en lugar de dinero nos dan a la muchacha? —miro a Orihime de arriba abajo y lambio sus labios.

—Déjenla en paz nosotros les pagaremos el dinero —hablo el viejo del pueblo.

—No es como que sea una opción para ustedes viejo —el tercer hombre lo empujo al suelo. —Ahora nos llevaremos el dinero y a la mujer.

—¡Con ella no se metan! —grito Nathe intentando correr hacia los bandidos pero siendo detenido por la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes Nathe, yo me encargo —le sonrió e indico a todos los niños que se quedaran ahí. Camino hasta donde estaba el señor y lo ayudo a pararse. El hombre le agradeció y por indicación de Orihime se dirigió con los niños.

—Es bueno ver que eres obediente, eso ara las cosas más fáciles.

—Les voy a pedir que se vallan por favor y no vuelvan a molestar a nadie de este pueblo —los tres hombres se echaron a reír. —No me gusta la violencia.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer princesa? ¿Llamarle a tu caballero de armadura? —soltaron aún más risas.

Orihime nunca había sido de usar la fuerza, sus poderes solo los utilizaría en defensa propia pero el comentario la había hecho darse cuenta de que de cierta manera era cierto. Todo el tiempo estuvo detrás de alguien, desde su hermano hasta sus amigos y eso la hacía sentirse inútil. Tenía que aprender a luchar por la justicia sin esperar a que alguien más lo hiciera.

—Koten Zenshun yo rechazo —Tsubaki salio volando cortando la mejilla del hombre de en medio que parecía ser el líder. Los tres hombres entraron en shock al igual que todos los presentes se sorprendieron. Sabían de la habilidad de curación de la pelirroja pero no sabía nada de esta otra habilidad.

—¡Maldita perra! —el hombre a la derecha lanzo una de las cuchillas que tenía alrededor de su cinturón.

—Santen Kesshun yo rechazo —el escudo se formó justo a tiempo para impedir que la cuchilla la atravesara. —Koten Zanshun yo rechazo —Tsubaki volvió a salir esta vez cortándole la mano al hombre que había lanzado la cuchilla. —Vallase o el próximo ataque no será compasivo —los fulmino con la mirada. Los hombres sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo del pueblo. Apenas desaparecieron de vista Orihime se dejó caer con agotamiento.

—Fue tonto usarnos a los cuatro al mismo tiempo —la regaño Tsubaki.

—Perdón —sonrió y Tsubaki volvió al prendedor.

—¡Orihime! —todos corrieron a ayudarla.

—¿Estas bien? —Nathe pregunto.

—Sí, solo use mucho reiatsu. Mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado —apoyándose del viejito logro incorporarse. —Un pequeño descanso y estaré como nueva —aseguro con entusiasmo ayudando a que todos se calmaran. La llevaron a la casa en donde le ordenaron que se tomara por lo menos dos días de descanso aunque ella aseguro que con una tarde sería suficiente.

Orihime jamás había estado tan feliz y orgullosa de sí misma. Sabía que tenía mucho camino por recorrer para que algún día fuera capaz de pelear junto a sus amigos pero el día de hoy había sido un enorme paso en esa dirección. Comenzaría a entrenar para ser capaz de invocar a los Shun Shun Rikka sin acabar exhausta. Sin dudarlo, venir a Hueco Mundo había sido la mejor idea de su vida.

**Poco a poco va empezando la acción. Algunas aclaraciones; en este AU todos tienen las mismas habilidades del cannon (hasta Hueco Mundo Arc), para que entiendan porque en HM tienen nombres que no son Japoneses les explicare. Tanto el reino de Ichigo, Rukia y Toushiro son basados en la cultura japonesa mientras que Hueco Mundo y otro país (no daré spoiler) son basados en la cultura europea/latina/etc. por eso la diferencia de nombres y muchas cosas que se verán en capítulos mas adelante. **

**En el próximo capitulo volvemos a Karakura para ver como están las cosas. Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias otra vez nypsy por tu comentario. Si te soy sincera aun no he decidido bien como sera que conoce a Grimmy pero se que no falta mucho para que lo haga así que no te preocupes. Enserio gracias por tus comentarios siempre me hacen feliz y me motivan para no dejar esta historia. La verdad estoy medio batallando con la inspiración y le ruego a los dioses que no me la quiten porque amo esta historia. **

**Este capitulo es corto pero solo es una pequeña cosa para que se den cuenta como están las cosas en Karakura después ya empezare a incorporar ambos reinos en un capitulo aunque mayormente me centrare en Hueco Mundo y solo un poco en Karakura. También voy a empezar a meterme mas en las emociones de los personajes intentando narrar mas y esas cosas. Bueno ya sin mas aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

Capitulo IV

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había salido de la casa. Aun no lograba asimilar la ausencia de su amiga. De alguna manera seguía pensando que en cualquier momento Orihime la llamaría para desayunar alguna de sus horribles combinaciones de comida. Cubrió su cara con las cobijas mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración. No había recibido noticias de ella desde el día en el que se había ido y había tenido que detenerse a sí misma más de una vez para no ir a reportar su desaparición. Tenía que confiar en ella y esperaría hasta que se comunicara en algún momento u otro.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el llamar de la puerta principal. Salió fastidiada de la cama y camino con el pesar del mundo hasta la puerta. Había pensado no abrir la puerta pero entonces la gente comenzaría a sospechar al no verlas por la ciudad y no atender a la puerta.

—Buenas días señorita —era uno de los mensajeros de Ichigo. Tatsuki le asintió en respuesta y el hombre continuo. —Su majestad Kurosaki solicita su presencia y la de la joven Inoue esta tarde en el castillo —la pelinegra volvió a asentir. —Tenga una buena mañana —hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Se recargo en la puerta después de haberla cerrado. Tenía que ir si no iba seguro Ichigo mandaba a todo un grupo de shinigamis a su casa para averiguar que pasaba. Por lo menos tenía toda la mañana para pensar que les diría.

Llego tratando de que no notaran su presencia y así se evitaría todas las preguntas lo más que pudiera. Se fue a una esquina del salón en donde estaba la mesa con aperitivos tomado un par de galletas y una taza de té. Tal vez cuando se acercaran podría decir que tanto comer le causo dolor de panza y así podría evitar por un día más las preguntas.

—Tatsuki —se congelo en su lugar y tuvo la suerte de no haberse ahogado con las galletas. Tomo un poco de té para humedecer su seca garganta y se voltio encontrando su mirada con la del pelirrojo.

—Hola Ichigo —le sonrió. Tomo un puño de galletas y camino hasta uno de los sillones ignorando por completo al chico.

—¿Por qué huyes? —pregunto al alcanzarla.

—No huyo —frunció el ceño. Sabía que de cierta manera lo estaba haciendo y eso la hacía sentirse débil pero no le encontraba otra solución que no fuera huir. Paso de largo del sillón donde pensaba sentarse y continúo caminando llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Das a entender todo lo contrario —la alcanzo justo antes de que pudiera salir al patio. —¿Dónde está Inoue?

Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido. Le había prometido a Orihime que les diría a todos pero eso no quería decir que era fácil. Se dio la vuelta y noto que no solo Ichigo esperaba la respuesta si no que todos sus amigos ahora lo hacían. Frunció levemente el ceño y empezó a hablar.

—No se sentía bien —mintió. Tal vez así se los quitaría de encima por unos días y podría excusarse de ahí diciendo que iría a verla.

—No ha ido a trabajar en una semana y nadie en la ciudad la ha visto —Tatsuki rechino sus dientes y desvió su mirada de la seria del pelirrojo.

—Te digo que está enferma —dijo con fastidio.

—Inoue no es de las que se encierran por una simple gripa —Ichigo frunció el ceño ya desesperado por saber que pasaba. —Ya no mientas —Tatsuki exploto. Ya la tenía harta el hecho de que Ichigo la cuestionara y más porque de cierta manera era su culpa que Orihime no estuviera.

—Se fue, okey. ¿Contento? —lo volteo a ver enojada hallando su mirada y la de todos los presentes en shock.

—¿Cómo que se fue? —pregunto con tristeza y confusión en el rostro. No podía ser cierto que Inoue ya no estaba, seguro solo era algún tipo de confusión de Tatsuki. La pelinegra rodo los ojos al percatarse de la idiotez de su amigo.

—Pues eso, se fue, ya no está. ¿Cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas? —no era posible que su ceño se frunciera más pero en esos momento ella deseaba que si fuera posible.

Ichigo se tomó un momento para asimilar lo que su amiga había dicho. No era posible que la pelirroja ya no estuviera con ellos, tenía que ser una mentira. Se dio la vuelta y paso su mano por su cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una respuesta. Tal vez solo había salido de vacaciones por un tiempo o había ido a visitar a algún familiar o amigo fuera de la ciudad.

—¿A dónde fue? —pregunto Chad haciendo que Ichigo dejara de caminar y dirigiera su vista a la pelinegra esperando una respuesta.

Tatsuki dejó caer sus hombros y bajo la mirada con tristeza. —No lo sé —en eso no tenía que mentirles pues ni ella misma sabia en donde se encontraba. Suponía que no le había dicho porque sabía que no dudaría en ir a buscarla unas semanas después de su partida. —No me dijo.

El coraje corrió por las venas del Kurosaki. No estaba enojado con Tatsuki, aunque de cierta manera tenía la culpa, estaba enojado con la situación. ¿Qué tal si algo le pasaba por estar sola en el mundo? Ella necesitaba de alguien porque no tenía en su corazón la voluntad de herir a los que la herían. Su corazón era tan grande que él se había prometido siempre protegerla pero ahora aquella chica ya no estaba y eso le ocasionaba un extraño dolor en el pecho. El solo imaginar su vida sin la sonrisa súper nova de la pelirroja hacia que su corazón doliera. Nunca se había imaginado que llegaría un día en el cual ya no la vería.

—¿Porque dejaste que se fuera? —le pregunto enojado. Sabía que no era todo culpa de Tatsuki pero necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. La pelinegra lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que el inconscientemente tomara un paso hacia atrás.

—No me vengas con que ahora te importa lo que Orihime haga o deje que hacer —Ichigo se acercó más a la morena con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

—Siempre me ha importado —Tatsuki soltó una pequeña risa que sorprendió a todos los presente.

—No parece —rodo los ojos. Como era posible que Ichigo fuera tan hipócrita diciendo que se preocupaba por ella cuando el había sido el que le había roto el corazón a la pobre chica.

—¿Qué estas insinuando? —¿es que acaso Tatsuki dudaba de que Inoue le importaba? Que no veía todo lo que había hecho por ella, demonios hasta dejaría de ser rey por esa chica.

—Nada —dejo las galletas y té-que había olvidado traía en las manos- en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. Estaba segura de que si se quedaba otro momento rompería algo o más bien le rompería los huesos a cierto rey.

—No te vas a escapar de esto Tatsuki —la tomo del brazo impidiendo que saliera de la sala.

—Suéltame Ichigo —le digo seriamente con un poco de veneno en sus palabras.

—Tienes que decírmelo todo para poder ir a buscarla —el coraje aumento a mil por hora en la morena jalando su brazo con tanta fuerza que juraría se le había jalado algún nervio.

—¿¡Para que le sigas arruinando la vida!? —ya no podía más, tenía que decirle todas sus verdades o juraría su cuerpo explotaría en un millón de pedazos.

—Hola chicos —todos los presentes-a excepción de Ichigo y Tatsuki- desviaron la mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz. —¿Pasa algo? —pregunto al sentir la tensión en el aire.

—No pasa nada —Tatsuki vio con enojo al Kurosaki y se dio la vuelta. —Adiós Rukia —camino a un lado de ella y se marchó del lugar dejándolos a todos confundidos.

Ichigo observo a su amiga hasta que desapareció de su vista. ¿A qué se refería Tatsuki con eso de seguir arruinando su vida? Desvió su mirada a la pequeña pelinegra que se encontraba confundida en la entrada de la sala. Con todo eso se le había olvidado que ese día había planeado pedirle matrimonio a la Kuchiki.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya Ichigo comienza a ver su error****muahahaha. Intento subir capítulos****todos los días****antes de que entre a la escuela porque después****de eso se que tendré****poco tiempo y luego llega el verano y ni hablar, hasta mi cuerpo se olvida de mi propia alma hahaha. Bueno la verdad es que se me ha ido la olla así****que me retiro. Si tienen cualquier****duda o sugerencia no duden en decirlas. **

**Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo****capitulo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Primero que nada gracias pyo(guest) por comentar también a ti nypsy, mil gracias como siempre. Enserio aprecio que se tomen un poco de su tiempo aunque sea para escribir algo pequeño. No subi el capitulo ayer porque la verdad batalle mucho para decidir como hacerlo, literal me tome el día para pensarlo (y jugar videojuegos lol). Otra cosa solo para que sepan ya que es algo irrelevante pero es bueno saber. Mi computadora es vieja, muy vieja (2010), y me toma alrededor de una hora hacer que funcione decentemente, 4 horas escribir un capitulo y a eso agregarle como una hora de momentos en los que se me traba, y por ultimo me toma como también una hora subirlo. Por eso es que pueda que dure un poco en subir y esas cosas. Otra cosa antes de empezar con el capitulo, pueda que no suba capitulo pronto pues tengo que empezar a hacer mis regalos de navidad (hornear maccarons) y como es bastante (mas de 100) tardare bastante y casi no tendré tiempo de subir pero are lo posible por hacerlo.**

**Ahora si ya es todo, otras explicaciones al final del capitulo. Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

Capítulo V

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con los bandidos. Todos le habían insistido en que descansara por más tiempo pero ella estaba impaciente por empezar con su entrenamiento. Los dos días que estuvo en cama no logro pensar en otra cosa que no fuera entrenar y lo bien que le se había sentido al defender a la gente del pueblo. ¿Así era como sus amigos se sentían todo el tiempo? Porque si así era entonces ahora comprendía muchas cosas. No era solo por la violencia o el placer de lastimar, era por el gusto de ayudar y bueno el correr de la adrenalina también era algo genial.

Amy le había mostrado un pequeño campo en la colina en el cual podría entrenar sin ser molestada. No había mucho que golpear solo un árbol en el cual un par de los adultos le habían clavado una tabla para que practicara sus tiros. Todos en el pueblo le habían ofrecido su ayuda en su entrenamiento y ella se los agradecía mucho.

Llevaba dos horas entrenando, lanzando a Tsubaki una y otra vez a la tabla.

—Deberías de tomar un descanso —hablo la pelinegra que venía subiendo la colina. Levanto su mano derecha mostrándole una bolsa de papel lo cual Orihime asumía era el almuerzo. Tsubaki volvió a su horquilla y ambas se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol.

—Gracias —tomo el pan que la pelinegra le ofrecía.

—Es solo un pedazo de pan —le dio una mordida a su propio pan.

—No solo eso —bajo la mirada a su a su recazo. —Gracias por apoyarme en esto —la volteo a ver y le regalo una de sus sonrisas súper nova.

—Nosotros somos quien te estamos agradecidos —le regreso la sonrisa.

Algo paso volando a un lado de la morena moviendo con la ráfaga de viento las cabelleras de ambas chicas y cayendo con fuerza unos metros atrás de ellas. Orihime se paró inmediatamente al sentir la gran cantidad de reiatsu. Jalo a Any detrás de ella e invoco el Santen Kesshun protegiendo a la figura caída de un ataque. La pelirroja corrió a aquella figura llevándose con ella a Any pues tenía miedo de dejarla sola y expuesta en esa situación. Al acercarse se percató de que se trataba de una mujer de pelo corto y negro. La examino rápidamente y llamo a Ayame y Shun'o para que comenzaran a curarla. El otro reiatsu se encontraba todavía un poco lejos y eso le daba el tiempo más que suficiente.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —intento pararse para empujarla lejos de ella pero se detuvo al sentir como sus heridas desaparecían. Sus ojos se hicieron tan grandes como un par de platos. ¿Qué demonios era esa chica y como lo hacía?

—Apacci deja descansar —Orihime levanto su vista hacia la voz. Era una mujer de piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello ondulado color café. —¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —esta vez se dirigió a la pelirroja. Orihime la ignoro concentrándose en curar a la pelinegra. Ambas mujeres parecían conocerse por lo cual dudaba que la castaña intentara atacarla mientras curaba a la morena.

Al ser ignorada concentro su mirada en el domo observando como las heridas de Apacci desaparecía una a una. Nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido. En la base tenían médicos pero normalmente les tomaba un poco más de tiempo curarlos mientras que esta chica lo hacía en cuestión de segundos. El domo desapareció dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas.

—¡Hey tú! —la pelirroja volteo a ver a la pelinegra. —¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Valla que eres tonta Apacci —dijo la castaña provocando que la otra chica la volteara a ver con el ceño fruncido. —Es obvio que posee habilidades solo tienes que sentir su reiatsu —rodo los ojos.

—Claro que puedo ver eso Mila Rose —se paró. —Me refería a que clase de habilidad es esa.

—Pues para la próxima intenta ser más clara —ambas chicas se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos pero decidieron dejar eso de lado y volvieron a concentrar su mirada en la pelirroja. —Eres diferente a los demás mundanos. Puedes resistir la presión de nuestro reiatsu sin desmayarte —señalo con la mirada a Any que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo —Además tienes esas habilidades para curar.

—También logro detener tu bala —menciona la pelinegra atrayendo la mirada de su amiga quien inmediatamente volvió a ver a la pelirroja con asombro.

—¿Mi bala? —Apacci asintió. —Tenemos que llevarla con Harribel-sama —la pelinegra volvió a asentir.

—No quiero ser grosera pero no pienso ir con ustedes —se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al cuerpo inconsciente de Any.

—Escucha chica puedes venir con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas —Orihime se detuvo. Tenía que pensar bien que aria. Era obvio que eran muy poderosas, lo notaba en sus reiatsus, y aunque pudo detener un ataque dudaba que pudiera detener otros en especial con Amy inconsciente a solo unos centímetros.

—Apacci —Mila Rose lo dijo con un tono de reprimenda y rodo los ojos. —No te aremos nada malo —la pelirroja se dio la vuelta. Aun no confiaba totalmente en ellas pero no iba a arriesgar la vida de Any así que asintió. Volvió a darse la vuelta y se agacho junto a Any.

—Oi chica dijiste que vendrías.

—No puedo dejarla aquí, la llevare a su casa y volveré —cargo a la pelinegra que para su sorpresa no pesaba tanto lo cual le haría el trabajo más fácil.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no te escaparas? —pregunto Mila Rose con algo de irritación en su voz. No tenía ganas de seguirla y sabía que Apacci tampoco lo haría, lo único que querían era regresar con Harribel-sama lo más pronto posible y si en el proceso podía llevarle a esa chica como regalo entonces era mejor.

—No lo hare —comenzó a caminar rumbo al pueblo.

—Más te vale chica porque no quiero tener que ir a buscarte —le grito Apacci al verla bajar la colina y desaparecer de su vista.

Dejo a Any en la cama para que así pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas y despertara lo más pronto posible. Tenía que dejarle un mensaje para que no se preocupara. Busco entre sus maletas la libreta que usaba para enseñar a los niños y le escribió un mensaje. No quería ser pesimista pero sabía que si se iba con ellas le iba a ser muy difícil volver pronto o tal vez ni siquiera volvería. Escapar no era una opción, sabía que podría sentir su reiatsu y sabían dónde estaba, si escapaba irían hasta el pueblo y probablemente los atacarían a todos y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir.

Dejo la libreta en la mesa para que fuera fácil de encontrar, dirigió por última vez su mirada a la figura sobre la cama y salió de la casa. Al llegar al campo ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar y la pelirroja las siguió. El camino se dividió entre las peleas de las dos mujeres y los silencios incomodos que le seguían a estas. La mayor parte se mantuvo callada y solo hablaba cuando alguna de ellas le preguntaba quien tenía la razón. Si Orihime era totalmente sincera ambas le parecían divertidas y ocasionalmente soltaba alguna risa después de algún comentario de ellas. Aun no comprendía totalmente si debía tratarlas como enemigas y estar alerta al cien por cierto esperando algún ataque pero ellas no habían dado ninguna señal de intentar hacerlo y la pelirroja honestamente dudaba que lo hicieran.

—Valla, por un momento pensé que las dos se habían ido a esconder del miedo —soltó unas pequeñas risas y ambas chicas rodaron los ojos en irritación.

—¿Dónde está Harribel-sama? —ignoro su comentario. No podía esperar para mostrarle la chica a su líder.

—¿Quién es ella? —la chica de cabello verde oliva señalo a Orihime que estaba detrás de Apacci esperando a ver qué pasaría con ella.

—Oi Sung-Sun Mila Rose te ha preguntado donde esta Harribel-sama —dijo con irritación al ver que su otra compañera había ignorado la pregunta de Mila. Sung-Sun se limitó a señalar hacia la colina en su derecha donde se podía ver a su líder sentada en la cima de esta.

Mila Rose empezó a caminar en su dirección y fue seguida por Apacci que tomo a Orihime del brazo y la llevo con ella. Orihime no tardo en comprender la situación. Esa mujer, Harribel, era su líder y pensaban darla como alguna clase de fenómeno para su entretención. La rubia se voltio la cabeza al notar la presencia de sus tres subordinadas tras ella pero su mirada se clavó en la cuarta chica.

Orihime encontró a la mujer exóticamente bella a pesar de que su cara era cubierta por su ropa. Su piel tostada hacia un increíble contraste con su rubio cabello y ambos hacían resaltar el verde de sus ojos los cuales eran de un tono parecido a los de Mila Rose. Harribel se paró y dirigió la mirada a sus subordinadas cuestionando la razón de haber traído a aquella chica.

—Creo que esta chica nos podría ser muy útil en entrenamientos y batallas. Curo las heridas de Apacci en segundos —Harribel dirigió su mirada a una algo avergonzada Apacci y luego la enfoco en la pelirroja.

—También detuvo la bala de Mila Rose —el comentario lo hizo mayormente en venganza que por hacer nombrar las habilidades de la chica. Como se había atrevido Mila a hacerla ver débil frente a Harribel-sama. Apacci sonrió orgullosa que en efecto ahora la avergonzada no era ella si no su compañera.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Orihime se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la rubia por primera vez, su voz era calmada pero poderosa. La pelirroja asintió.

—¿Cómo sabemos que lo que estas dos alegan es cierto Harribel-sama? —Apacci y Mila la fulminaron con la mirada.

—Podemos demostrárselo —la pelinegra desenvaino su zanpakuto y llevo la punta a la garganta de Sung-Sun quien sonrió ante la acción.

—Si mal no recuerdo la última vez tú y Mila Rose huyeron —en cuestión de segundos sintió una segunda espada siendo apuntada a su cuello. —Si así van a ser las cosas —en cuestión de segundos las tres se encontraban varios metros en el aire peleando ferozmente la una contra la otra.

Harribel suspiro y tomo asiento en el suelo indicándole a la pelirroja que hiciera lo mismo. La zanpakuto de Mila ataco el lado derecho de Sung-Sun pero fue detenido por la misma zanpakuto, Apacci aprovecho su distracción para atacarla por el lado derecho pero su ataque fue cegado por una bala que la golpeo en el antebrazo y la mando volando unos metros hacia atrás. La castaña aprovecho que Sung-Sun le dio la espalda para burlarse de Apacci y la golpeo en la espalda con una bala. El impacto la mando con fuerza hacia la pelinegra colisionando con fuerza cosa que hizo que la morena le gritara a Mila alegando que estaban en el mismo lado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —la voz de la rubia la distrajo de la pelea.

—Inoue Orihime —volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pelea. Apacci ahora atacaba a Mila mientras intentaba evadir los ataques de Sung-Sun. A pesar de estar presenciando una pelea entre ellas Orihime no lograba sentirse en peligro al estar con ellas es más se sentía en calma, como si las conociera de toda la vida y solo estuviera presenciando una más de sus peleas.

—No eres de aquí verdad —Sung-Sun logro corta a Mila en el brazo mientras esta estaba distraída con Apacci.

—No —Apacci le lanzo una bala a Sung-Sun golpeándola en el brazo derecho. —Soy de Karakura.

—¿Shinigami? —Orihime negó con la cabeza, había llegado a la conclusión de decirles a los que preguntaran que venía de ahí pero había decidido guardarse para sí misma su afiliación con el rey.

Una bala se dirigió hacia la pelirroja apenas dándole tiempo para invocar el Santen Kesshun y protegerse a sí misma del ataque. Harribel reacciono al mismo tiempo pero al ver que la chica lo había detenido dirigió su mirada a sus subordinadas.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso Sung-Sun? —le grito Mila.

—Quería ver si era verdad que podía detener una bala —les sonrió.

—La pudiste haber matado idiota —Apacci fue la primera en aproximarse a la chica y su líder.

—Creo que esa acción estuvo de más Sung-Sun —regaño la rubia ya cuando está bajo junto con Mila Rose. La de ojos lavanda asintió avergonzada al haber sido regañada y de reojo pudo ver como sus compañeras se burlaban internamente de ella.

—No pasa nada —Orihime rio nerviosa al notar la tensión que se había generado. El escudo desapareció y todas se calmaron al ver que en efecto nada le había pasado a la chica. Levanto la mirada hacia las tres mujer viendo como estaban heridas y se sintió mal, todo eso había sido para demostrar su habilidades —Soten Kisshun yo rechazo —se formó un domo lo bastante grande como para que las tres estuvieran dentro de él.

Todas se sorprendieron a excepción de Apacci. Mila Rose que ya lo había visto en acción se sorprendió porque ahora ella estaba adentro y podía sentir como su interior ella llenado por algo cálido mientras sus heridas desaparecían una a una. Harribel y Sung-Sun veían con asombro como las heridas desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, sin duda era algo que no habían visto antes.

El domo desparecía un poco antes de que pudiera terminar de curar sus heridas completamente. Todas dirigieron su mirada a Orihime, tenía sudor en su frente y se notaba que estaba exhausta, su reiatsu lo confirmaba.

—L-lo siento, no creo poder terminar —les sonrió débilmente. Ese día había extra usado a los Shun Shun Rikka. El entrenamiento ese mañana, detener dos ataque y curar cuatro veces esta fuera de su límite. Las mujeres se preocuparon a pesar de tener habilidades extraordinaria ella en cierto modo seguía siendo lo que ellas consideraban mundana.

—No te preocupes —la castaña le sonrió. Sus heridas ya no eran mucho, solo un par de raspones y rasguños que desaparecerían solos en cuestión de días y no eran nada molestos. —Descansa.

Orihime, como si estuviera esperando por su permiso, se desmayó apenas termino de hablar. Se quedaron observándola por unos segundos, aquella chica era increíble. Al pasar de un rato Harribel la levanto del suelo y la coloco sobre su espalda mientras les indicaba a sus subordinadas que era tiempo de irse.

Solían venir a ese lugar a entrenar porque estaba apartado y no eran molestadas, quien hubiera dicho que el primer incidente seria con una chica tan extraordinaria como lo era la pelirroja. Harribel sabía que aún era débil pero también sabía que tenía mucho potencial que con el entrenamiento necesario llegaría a ser más allá de lo increíble. Poco a poco su reiatsu se fue estabilizando, para cuando llegaran a la capital ya estaría mejor.

Habían pasado horas, o eso asumía. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos esperando encontrarse en la casa con Any y Nathe pero sus esperanzas desaparecieron al ver la rubia cabellera de Harribel. Giro su cuello encontrándose con las otras tres mujeres caminando detrás de ellas. No recordaba que había pasado, lo último que sabía era que estaba curándolas y de ahí ya todo era borroso. La voz de Tsubaki en su mente le hizo saber-mientras la regañaba- que se había desmayado por cansancio. Ayame y los demás-aunque no le gritaron- le dijeron que se cuidara más o la cosa se podría ir por un lugar más feo, ella lo sabía así que se disculpó con ellos por su estupidez.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —le sonrió de lado la pelinegra e Inoue le regreso la sonrisa. —Emilou Apacci —se presentó. Orihime le asintió.

—Franceska Mila Rose —la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a la castaña y le sonrió.

—Cyan Sung-Sun, ciento lo de la bala.

—No te preocupes —dirigió su mirada a la cabellera de Harribel. —Gracias por cargarme ya me siento mejor —la rubia asintió y se detuvo dejando que Orihime se incorporara. Se estiro un poco tratando de estirar los entumecidos nervios. —¿A dónde vamos?

—A la capital, no te lo dijimos antes pero somos Arrancar, Harribel-sama es un Espada —le digo la castaña. Orihime aún no entendía muchas cosas de Hueco Mundo pero por lo que le habían dicho en el pueblo los Espada era el rango más alto en fuerza militar y eran los segundos más poderos después del rey, igual que el Gotei en Karakura.

Apacci rodo los ojos, sus compañeras podían llegar a ser tan tontas. —Claro que ya lo debía de haber sospechado Mila, ¿o piensas que Orihime es tan tonta como para no comprender eso? —la de ojos verdes la volteo a ver con una mirada que mataba y Apacci le regreso el mismo tipo de mirada.

—Aquí la única idiota eres tu —Mila Rose se acercó a ella con toda la intención de iniciar otra pelea.

—Orihime las acaba de curar y ustedes ya están mordiéndose otra vez —Sung-Sun rodo los ojos algo fastidiada.

—¡Tu cállate! —dijeron las dos al unísono.

—No te vayas a molestar en curarlas Orihime —llevo la manga de su vestido a su boca como le era costumbre y camino con los ojos cerrados dejando atrás a sus compañeras.

—¿Cómo pudiste llamar a Orihime tonta?

—No la llame tonta —levanto su puño en el aire mientras hacía muecas de cólera. —Solo le explicaba porque ella no es de aquí.

—Pero seguro eso la ofendió —una pequeña vena de exasperación se formó en su frente.

—Está bien chicas —Orihime voltio a verlas mientras intentaba calmarlas con los movimientos de sus manos —No me he ofendido.

—Vale, esta te la pasó Mila Rose pero solo porque muero por llegar a mi cama —se cruzó de brazos y cerrando sus ojos camino pasando a Orihime.

—Quien te perdona esta soy yo —camino intentando alcanzarla.

—Se olvidaron de mí —bajo la vista en una depresión cómica. —Sera mejor que las alcance o… —sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas ya que al darse la vuelta para seguirlas su cuerpo colisiono con el duro cuerpo de otra persona. Levanto la mirada hasta que sus oves grises se encontraron con la mirada más pasionalmente intensa que había visto en su vida.

_Any & Nathe me han surgido unos nuevos planes. Las chicas de la colina Any son mis amigas, han venido por mi porque necesitaban de mí, no es nada malo no se preocupen. Les agradezco todo, pase un tiempo increíble con ustedes y espero pronto nos volvamos a encontrar. Les dejo mis cosas usen todo lo que quieran. Los quiero con todo mi corazón y espero que en todo les vaya bien y vivan muchas aventuras porque yo espero que a donde voy yo también me encuentre con nuevas aventuras._

_Hasta la próxima._

**Grimmjow is in the house! **

**Tengo un par de cosas que aclarar/pedirles. Lo ultimo en itálica****fue la nota que le dejo a Any y Nathe por si lo dudaban o de alguna manera los confundí. Cuando llevaba****el el capitulo casi acabado me di cuenta de que había****puesto Amy y no Any hahaha los cambie pero por si a caso se me escapo alguno déjenme****saber. También****les agradecería****si me dicen si alguna traducción****del nombres esta mal, los busque en varias paginas y así****me salían****(y así****los recuerdo del anime/manga) pero siempre hay malas traducciones así****que si alguna esta mal no duden en decírmelo. Otra cosa es en mis fics hay mayormente mas dialogo que narración****no se si ustedes prefieren que narre mas o así****esta bien, y también****denme su opinión****en las partes de acción****si están****bien o las debo mejorar. Oh y les agradecería****si me ayudan con el nombre para el reino de Rukia y Shiro por favor aun no tengo los nombres.**

**Ciento tanta cosa pero me gusta aclarar cosas y pedir las opiniones de mis lectores. Les estaré****super agradecida si me ayudan con eso. Por si se me paso algo, siempre son bienvenidas las dudas y sugerencias.**

**Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, esas ultimas semanas del año estuvieron bien ajetreadas. Gracias por los comentarios y por los que siguen la historia, en serio gracias. La verdad es que me fallo algo la inspiración en este capitulo pero espero les guste. Antes del capitulo les quiero decir algo muy importante.**

**En esta historia habrá algo de OoC algo que es inevitable en cualquier historia por dos simples razones.**

**La primera es que NO somos Tite Kubo y por mas que alguien pueda llegar a asemejar la personalidad canon de los personajes siempre sera imposible llegar a hacerlo en un 100% por ese simple hecho de que es casi imposible que dos personas piensen exactamente igual.**

**La segunda es que en cada historia los personajes se encuentran con diferentes situaciones que los hacen madurar de diferentes maneras. Aunque alguna historia este super apegada al cannon el simple hecho de que cambie una pequeña cosa de esta hará que los personajes maduren o piensen de una diferente manera. El OoC es mas común en los AU pues los personajes se encuentran en diferentes situaciones que los hacen crecer de diferente manera que en la historia original. **

**Siento que por esas razones no debería de ser juzgado en OoC en los FF ya que es inevitable que este pase, ya que si lo que quieren es que todo sea cannon pues mejor lean el manga.**

**Perdón por todo esto pero tenia que aclararlo. Ahora si aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

Capítulo VI

Había pasado un minuto, o al menos eso pensaba, desde que sus ojos grises se habían encontrado con los azul claro de aquel hombre. Nunca en su vida había visto ese color o al menos nunca la habían hipnotizado de tal manera. Su mirada era dura como la de Ichigo pero a diferencia de él este hombre también imponía superioridad cosa que la ponía algo nerviosa. Intento retroceder pero su cuerpo no le respondía, quizás todo era efecto de su mirada.

—P-perdón —se disculpó apenas encontró la manera de volver a hablar.

—Deberías de ver por donde caminas —Orihime bajo la mirada con vergüenza, siempre había sido algo despistada. El de ojos azules la vio de arriba abajo tratando de deducir quien era. No recordaba haber visto a alguien con el mismo cabello que ella y también parecía que ella no sabía quién era pues no se había dirigido a él con toda la formalidad con la que lo hacían los demás.

—Orihime —ambos voltearon a ver a la rubia que se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Quién es ella Harribel? —pregunto con una ceja arqueada. La pelirroja cambio su mirada de la rubia al de cabello celeste.

—Grimmjow —dijo su nombre en forma de saludo. —Ella está conmigo —rápidamente la pelirroja camino junto a la rubia con temor a seguir bajo su intimidante mirada. Grimmjow la siguió con la mirada mientras esperaba alguna mejor respuesta de su espada. —Tenemos que hablar de eso.

El de cabello celeste arque una ceja y la rubia se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar dejando que ambos volvieran a interceptar miradas para después seguir a Harribel. Grimmjow se puso rápidamente a lado de la rubia dejando a la pelirroja caminar detrás de ellos, ocasionalmente la veía de reojo notando su físico de mejor manera. Sonrió de lado, la chica tenía unos senos enormes, una cintura pequeña y amplias caderas acompañadas por unas largas y torneadas piernas. No podía evitar imaginársela sin ese blanco vestido de primavera que traía puesto. La rubia rodo los ojos al notar como este no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pelirroja, Grimmjow era todo un animal cuando se trataba de mujeres en especial cuando eran mujeres de grandes proporciones como lo era Orihime.

Entraron a los campos de entrenamiento y enseguida llegaron a la base en donde se encontraban varios grupos de gente cada uno ocupado en algún tipo de tarea. Todo eso cautivo a Orihime, le recordaba a las veces en las cuales sus amigos la habían dejado ir a los campos de entrenamiento de Karakura. Llegaron hasta la carpa más grande y un guardia les abrió la puerta dejando pasar al de cabello celeste. La rubia volteo hacia la pelirroja para le indico que esperara afuera y enseguida entro a la carpa.

Inoue tomo asiento en la banca que estaba fuera de la carpa y a lo lejos pudo ver a Apacci y Mila Rose peleando por lo que parecía ser un pan mientras Sung-Sun se reía de ambas junto con un grupo de personas. La pelirroja sonrió, en tampoco tiempo que llevaba en Hueco Mundo ya había conocido a bastante gente que ya apreciaba con su corazón.

—¿Jaegerjaquez-sama está dentro? —le pregunto a uno de los guardias.

—Está hablando con Harribel-sama.

—Esperare —el guardia asintió y la mujer se sentó a un lado de Orihime. Al notar la mirada de la chica sobre ella Inoue volteo a verla encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la chica. —¿Vienes a ver al rey? —Orihime parpadeo un par de veces ante la pregunta. La chica al notar su confusión soltó una pequeña risa que confundió a un más a la pelirroja. —No eres de aquí verdad.

—No —la chica le sonrió. Ahora que la veía sonreír se daba cuenta de lo bonita que era. Parecía ser de su edad pero era un poco más esbelta que ella, tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta que era decorada por su fleco y estaba ligeramente bronceada pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica.

—¿Vienes a visitar a alguien?

La de ojos gris negó con la cabeza —Me mude a Hueco Mundo hace poco —jugo con el dobladillo de su vestido. Su tiempo en Hueco Mundo no era mucho pero se sentía como si ya llevara años ahí.

—Yo crecí aquí —volteo su mirada al horizonte. —Pero me gustaría algún día visitar los demás reinos —sonrió. —¡Oh valla que soy mal educada! —Orihime dio un brinquito de sorpresa. —Me llamo Rena Linstong —le extendió la mano y Orihime la tomo.

—Orihime Inoue —sonrió.

_Dentro de la carpa._

—Necesito que la metas a la división médica de Hueco Mundo —dijo la rubia seriamente. El hombre dejo de servirse sake en su vaso y volteo a verla con duda.

—¿De que estas hablando? Apenas y la conoces, no pienso meter a un extraño a ningún tipo de división en especial si son tan débiles como ella —término de servirse la bebida y tomo asiento frente a la rubia.

—Curo a Mila Rose, Apacci y Sung-Sun en cuestión de segundos.

—Eso no quiere decir nada Harribel. No pienso meterla a ninguna de mis divisiones.

—Está bien —Grimmjow arqueo una ceja, Harribel no era de las que insistían pero tampoco era de las que se daban por vencidas. —Si no la meterás a la división médica entonces será parte de mi fracción y ahí tú no tienes jurisdicción.

—Con que así quieres jugar —sonrió de lado.

—No estoy jugando Grimmjow. La chica es realmente valiosa y si tu no quieres que ayude a tu ejército y si quiero que ayude a mi fracción —se paró de su silla dándole a entender al rey que era seria su decisión cosa que borro su sonrisa. Harribel camino hasta la entrada pero se detuvo antes de salir. —Se quedara en el castillo para que le vallas diciendo a tus sirvientas que le preparen un cuarto —termino y salió de la carpa.

Todavía ni conocía a la chica y ya le estaba causando dolores de cabeza. Se tomó el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Si de igual manera no podía hacer nada para que la chica estuviera en SU castillo pues por lo menos le sacaría provecho a la situación. Sonrió de lado ante la idea y volvió a servirse sake en su vaso.

_Karakura._

Se había escusado con Rukia y los demás de la manera más cortes que encontró en ese momento de ira. ¿Cómo carajos se atrevía Tatsuki a decirle que Inoue ya no estaba y se iba sin darle una buena explicación? Pero estaba decidido a encontrar la respuesta y por eso había salido de la misma reunión que él había organizado.

Lo le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de Tatsuki e Inoue y ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar la puerta. Era el rey carajo él podía entrar a donde quisiera cuando quisiera en especial si tal motivo era la desaparición de su amiga. No encontró a la morena en la planta baja así que subió al segundo piso en su búsqueda. Abrió la primera puerta en la que sintió su reiatsu –cuando por fin había decidido buscarla de esa manera- y se preparó para gritarle pero se detuvo al encontrarla sentada en una esquina abrazada de sus rodillas.

—¿Qué quieres Ichigo? —se limpió las lágrimas con la muñeca pero no volteo a verlo.

El rey se quedó congelado en su lugar, por un momento se olvidó del motivo por el cual había ido en su búsqueda. La chica se paró de su lugar y camino hasta quedar de frente con él. Sus ojos estaban hinchados pero su mirada tenía la misma furia que cuando estaba en el castillo.

—Te lo explicare pero tengo que decírselo a los demás por igual, así lo pidió Orihime —Ichigo asintió y la dejo salir primero.

Todo el camino de vuelta al castillo ninguno dijo nada. Tatsuki demasiado enojada y enfadada con el Kurosaki como para siquiera voltearlo a ver y el demasiado fuera de lugar como para hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Los guardias los recibieron y entraron al castillo. Caminaron hasta el salón en donde hace algunos minutos se encontraba una "fiesta", todos seguían ahí y rápidamente se pararon de sus lugares al verlos entrar. La morocha camino hasta quedar frente a todos sus amigos y tomo un par de segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

—Orihime —su voz se quebró un poco por lo que hizo una pausa. Todos esperaban tranquilamente, inclusive Ichigo había cambiado su semblante enojado por uno más calmado. —Orihime se fue de Karakura, se fue a otro reino.

—¿Pero porque? —pregunto la otra morena. Tatsuki la volteo a ver con algo de coraje en su interior. Si tan solo pudiera decirles que por su maldita culpa y por Ichigo su amiga ya no vivía con ella pero también sabía que no era todo culpa de Rukia sino más bien culpa del estúpido hombre que tenía por rey.

—Dijo que quería estar un tiempo fuera —dirigió una mirada de odio a Ichigo y volvió a ver al grupo. Kurosaki frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de porque Tatsuki lo culpaba de la desaparición de Inoue pero esa situación ya lo estaba cansando.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunto Uryu con preocupación. Tatsuki se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos que mandar a buscarla —Rukia volteo a ver a Ichigo en busca de su apoyo.

—¡NO! —todos voltearon a verla algo sorprendidos por su reacción.

—Tatsuki entiende que Inoue puede estar en problemas —trato de razón con ella de la mejor manera posible y fue apoyado por sus amigos que asintieron.

—¡Lo se Ichigo!, ¿piensas que no lo sé? —lo volteo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos. Kurosaki retrocedió un paso, nunca había visto a Tatsuki así y por alguna razón lo intimidaba más que cuando se enojaba. —Pero si la buscamos nunca nos lo va a perdonar. Ella dijo que quería vivir por si misma por un tiempo y no voy a permitir que por culpa de algún idiota se le arruine esta nueva oportunidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos tratando se asimilar la situación. Sabía que Orihime jamás los trataría mal si la traerían de vuelta pero también sabía que muy en el fondo ella los resentiría y no podían vivir con esa idea. Si Tatsuki, que había estado toda su vida con ella, había podido reunir la fuerza para no salir corriendo detrás de ella entonces ellos también podrían. Al menos eso pensaba todos a excepción del rey.

Ichigo no lo podía aceptar, Inoue estaba en alguna parte de su reino sin SU protección. Frunció el ceño dispuesto a discutir de nuevo con Arisawa pero se detuvo cuando recibió un codazo de Rukia. No podía hacer nada o al menos no por el momento así que suspiro con resignación.

Tatsuki retrocedió un poco y suspiro. Ya no tenía nada más que decir y la verdad no tenía ganas de seguir ahí así que se despidió de todos-menos Ichigo- y salió. Minutos después Chad y Uryu hicieron lo mismo dejando solo a Rukia e Ichigo en el salón. El pelirrojo salió a la terraza y se recargo en el riel y clavo su mirada hacia el horizonte. Kuchiki se unió a él en cuestión de segundos ambos viendo el atardecer. Ichigo suspiro y Rukia volteo a verlo.

—Valla día verdad —el rey asintió y ella volvió a ver hacia el horizonte.

—Hoy pensaba pedirte matrimonio —la chica volteo a verlo sorprendida y este solo sonrió melancólicamente sin voltear a verla. —Valla manera de hacerlo, ¿no crees?

—Ichigo —el chico cerró los ojos en espera de su respuesta. —Creo que confundes la cosas —Ichigo volteo sorprendido y confundido. —Aquella vez en la cabaña nosotros confundimos las cosas. Esto —señalo el espacio entre ellos. —, no es ese tipo de relación Ichigo.

—Pero en la cabaña —bajo la mirada. —Yo siento algo por ti Rukia.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo. Después de ese día me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti no va en esa dirección. Yo —volteo a ver a Ichigo con algo de preocupación en su mirada. —Yo estoy enamorada de Renji —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. —Y sé que tú estás enamorado de alguien más —le sonrió. El rey volvió a sorprenderse-por la décima vez en la noche- Rukia estaba diciendo puro disparate esa noche y precisamente esa noche no era una buena para él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya te darás cuenta —le sonrió y tomo camino hacia la entrada.

Ese día había sido el día más difícil que había tenido en su vida y algo le decía que todo eso apenas empezaba y que cosas peores le vendrían. Suspiro con fastidio y entro al castillo, un buen baño no sonaba nada mal.

_Hueco Mundo _

Al salir de la carpa se encontró a Orihime platicando con una castaña que reconoció al posicionarse frente a ellas. Ambas chicas se pararon al notar su presencia y la castaña hizo una reverencia.

—Harribel-sama —dijo en forma de saludo. La rubia asintió le asintió en respuesta y volteo a ver a la pelirroja.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —la de ojos grises asintió. —Bien —dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la carpa de donde salía el de cabello celeste. —Iré a hacer algunas cosas, nos veremos luego —Orihime asintió y la observo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Tenía demasiado miedo de moverse o voltear en la dirección de aquel hombre, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella y lo único que quería era salir corriendo tras Harribel y esconderse detrás de ella. Se golpeó mentalmente, se supone que había venido para volverse fuerte y no tener que huir o escudarse detrás de alguien y era lo que en ese momento quería hacer. Reuniendo toda su fuerza interna levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia la causa de sus temores. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Grimmjow sonrió de lado al notar su nerviosismo, eso solo hacía más interesante la situación, Orihime se sonrojo e intento desviar la mirada pero una vez más se volvió a ver inmóvil ante él.

— Jaegerjaquez-sama —ambos voltearon a ver a la castaña que había hecho que salieran de aquel trance. —El entrenamiento con los nuevos ha concluido, Yammy-sama dijo que mañana tomarían un descanso para recuperar energías.

—Está bien —asintió.

—¿Necesita que haga algo más? —Grimmjow negó con la cabeza. —Me retiro entonces —hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar fue entonces cuando el volvió a tomar en cuenta la presencia de la otra chica.

—Rena espera —la chica se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. —Dile a las sirvientas que preparen un cuarto —Linstong arque una ceja en curiosidad pero no hizo comentario, volvió a hacer una reverencia y siguió con su camino.

Orihime, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, volvió a tomar asiento en la banca en espera del regreso de Harribel. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar por lo que quería hacerse notar lo menos posible. Clavo la vista en el dobladillo de su vestido y comenzó a jugar con este.

—Oí mujer, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Inoue levanto la mirada.

—E-espero a Harribel —intento hablar con el mayor control en sus nervios que le fue posible pero aun así tartamudeo un poco. Grimmjow la vio de arriba abajo, entre más rápido se decidiera de ella más pronto se iría su dolor de cabeza. ¿En qué momento Harribel le había dado el papel de niñero?

—Párate y sígueme —inicio su caminata. La pelirroja tardo un momento en comprender y al hacerlo se paró rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

Sus pasos eran largos, tanto que Orihime tenía que caminar rápido para mantenerse a su ritmo. Caminaron por varios minutos siempre en silencio hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver un castillo. Al entrar todos los recibieron con reverencias al igual que lo hacían en Karakura. En todo el camino no pudo evitar la curiosidad por el hombre que caminaba delante de ella. Tenía algo que le hacía querer acercarse pero al mismo tiempo salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Tal vez era esa presencia de superioridad y poder lo que la hacía sentirse así.

Después de caminar por varios pasillos-los cuales estaban hermosamente decorados- llegaron hasta un par de puertas en donde esperaban un par de sirvientas que hicieron reverencia cuando los vieron y abrieron las puertas dejándolos pasar. El cuarto era amplio, tenía un pequeño recibidor y una enorme cama. Orihime ocupo su atención con lo elegante y linda que era la decoración dejando a Grimmjow de lado.

—Prepárenla para la presentación al rey —ambas mucamas asintieron y este salió de la habitación.

—Venga con nosotras señorita —cada una la tomo de un brazo y la sacaron del cuarto. Orihime las veía con confusión y alternaba su vista de una a la otra hasta que se detuvieron y la metieron a otra habitación.

La habitación tenía algo de vapor y al entrar noto una tina llena de agua la cual era la creadora de este. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella y las sirvientas empezaron a desvestirla mientras esta luchaba por mantenerse con ropa. Después de un rato perdió la batalla y fue metida a la tina en donde comenzaron a asearla. Al terminar le ofrecieron una bata muy suave y la volvieron a llevar al cuarto. Orihime no entendía que pasaba y se confundía un poco cada vez que estas sacaban un vestido del closet de la habitación. Después de unos minutos la ayudaron a ponerse un vestido azul largo de hombros caídos, también la peinaron y arreglaron.

Con cada cosa que le hacían la confundían más y más pero ellas se negaban a responder sus preguntas. Al terminar de arreglarla la sacaron de la habitación y la guiaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un par de puertas enormes que estaban cerradas. Fuera de estas se encontraban un par de guardias a cada lado que hicieron una reverencia ante su presencia. Orihime volteo a ver a las sirvientas con curiosidad pero estas se fueron después de hacer una reverencia. Los guardias abrieron las puertas indicándole que entraran, dudando un poco entro.

—Reverénciate ante tu rey —dijo uno de los guardias. Orihime lo volteo a ver rápidamente para después asentir y hacer lo indicado. La pelirroja se arrodillo en el suelo y bajo la cabeza en forma de respeto. —A partir de ahora Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez rey de Hueco Mundo es tu único rey.

Orihime levanto la cabeza y se encontró con el hombre de cabellera celeste sentado en un enorme trono sonriendo de una manera que le causo escalofríos.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora tiempo de las aclaraciones/preguntas.**

**Intente hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo como compensación. Ahora quiero saber su opinión en algo. A mi en lo personal no me gusta el IchiRuki pero si eso es vitan en algún IchiHime o GrimmHime suelo leerme las escenas (si no son vitales y ellos son pareja secundaria me brinco las escenas) y es por eso que quiero saber si les gustaría que incluyera la escena en la cabaña para entender mejor la situación o así le dejo, déjenme saber por favor. También quiero saber si les gustaría que narrara mas (para así practicar) o si de esta manera esta bien.**

**Creo que por el momento ya es todo (o al menos se me olvido el resto). Espero les haya agradado el capitulo y le agradezco su tiempo **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Lamento de nuevo la tardanza, mi horario esta a estado como loco este ultimo mes(es) y casi no encuentro tiempo para escribir. También contemos el hecho de que tengo muchos otros hobbies que consumen mucho de mi tiempo (video juegos, coser, cosplay, etc) y empece la escuela la semana pasada y ha sido difícil acostumbrarse después de mas de 8 meses sin ir xD En fin intentare acomodar mi horario entre esta semana y la próxima para darle tiempo a todo y sin tener que dejar alguna cosa sin tiempo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios siempre me alegran el corazón y me motivan a no dejar la historia ya que se que tal vez aman esta historia al igual que yo. Como siempre haré las aclaraciones/preguntas al final del capitulo así que espero disfruten el capitulo.**

Capitulo VII

—¿De verdad era necesario hacerla jurarte lealtad? —arqueo una de sus rubia cejas mientras veía la espalda de Grimmjow. El rey sonrió viendo su propio reflejo en la ventana.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer si va a vivir en MI castillo —se dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a la rubia. —Tampoco puedo tener a alguien que no me jura lealtad en mi ejercito —se encogió de hombros y se sirvió sake en uno de los vasos que se encontraban en su escritorio.

—Eso quiere decir que la aceptas en la división medica —Grimmjow arqueo su ceja levemente al notar que su pregunta no sonaba como una. Termino de llenar su vaso y se recargo en su silla dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Más vale que la chica sea útil porque si no lo es la desterrare de Hueco Mundo —sonrió de manera superior. La rubia rodo los ojos y se levantó de la silla, su rey podía llegar a ser un engreído algunas veces y por algunas veces se refería a todo el tiempo. Salió del lugar sin despedirse y dejo al rey sonriendo para sí mismo.

Su corazón apenas había dejado de aturdirla. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese cuarto, su cuarto, pero le parecía como toda una eternidad. Llevo su mirada hacia la ropa de dormir que se encontraba frente a ella, ni si quiera recordaba cuando la habían sacado para ella o si quiera el momento en el que había llegado al cuarto, hasta apenas unos momentos había recuperado la conciencia o al menos había vuelto a la realidad. Apretó sus manos contra la horilla del colchón arrugando el elegante cubrecama. Por más que quisiera calmar su corazón este se volvía a agitar con solo recordar lo vivido hace tan solo unos minutos.

_Minutos atrás._

_Sus miradas se habían conectado por tercera veces desde que se habían conocido y por tercera veces no las separaban por nada. Era como si un imán los mantuviera en su posición haciéndoles casi imposible el desviarla, una destrucción total podría estar pasado a sus alrededores y ellos pasarían desapercibidos por ello. La mirada gris de Orihime se llenó de confusión cuando por fin logro salir del trance, el tipo con quien había estado parte del día –y que la intimida y atraía de una manera difícil de explicar- era el rey._

_La sonrisa de Grimmjow creció al ver la sorpresa en su mirada gris, agradecía el hecho de que nadie se lo haya mencionado antes y le hayan reglado como consecuencia la sorpresa de la chica porque valla que le gustaba como se sentía tenerla bajo su merced. Rompiendo por un momento la conexión de sus miradas recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Las mucamas habían hecho un estupendo trabajo y se hizo una nota mental de asegurarse de que les pagaran algo extra esa semana porque valla que si tenía una buena vista. La forma en la que se encontraban las mangas le daban perfecta vista a sus hombros de porcelana y una aún más gozosa vista a su escote despertando en el sus más bajos instintos donde deseaba pasear su lengua por en medio se esas enormes montañas. Su mirada bajo hasta donde el vestido se ceñía en su pequeña cintura y se imaginó a sus manos dejando moretones en esta al agarrarla y apretar tan fuerte como le fuese posible. Deseaba a la mujer y esas posición en la que se encontraba –de rodillas con ambas manos en el suelo- solo hacían que su deseo fuera más grande._

_Orihime se sonrojo al notar la mirada del hombre sobre ella de manera algo indecente. Quería pararse del lugar y salir corriendo lo más lejos posible pero sabía que eso sería una enorme falta de respeto y que lo más probable seria que la matarían por ello así que suprimió todo deseo de irse. Con cada segundo que pasaba su temor y nerviosismo crecía en especial porque nadie en el salón había dicho nada desde hace minutos. Volteo a ver al hombre que había hablado hace un rato en espera de que dijera algo más pero este se mantuvo firme mirando en dirección del rey. Volvió su vista hacia este y lo vio recargar sus brazos en su regazo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y sonreía de lado. _

_—__Júrame lealtad —la pelirroja lo cuestiono con la mirada y este solo aumento su sonrisa de superioridad. —Júrale lealtad a tu rey. _

_Inoue, algo dudosa, asintió y volvió a inclinar su cabeza. —Juro lealtad eterna ante mi rey Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, rey de Hueco Mundo._

_El rey sonrió con satisfacción, esa mujer iba a ser suya a toda costa. _

Presente.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Orihime dirigió su mirada a esta rápidamente encontrándose con la rubia. Soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo y soltó el cubre camas que había estado reteniendo. Las puertas se cerraron una vez Harribel se encontró dentro y esta camino hasta posicionarse frente a la chica. Inoue no levanto la vista del suelo aun intimidada y sonrojada por el recuerdo de aquella situación. Seguro Harribel pensaría que era una chica tonta tal como lo pensaban todos y apenas cuando había creído encontrar a alguien que reconocería sus habilidades.

—Siento la escena que te hizo pasar Grimmjow —la de ojos grises levanto la mirada. —Le encanta demostrar lo poderoso que es, no lo tomes como algo personal.

Orihime asintió ya más aliviada y la rubia lo pudo notar. Grimmjow sí que se había pasado con la chica, la pobre se veía como un gato mojado dentro de una caja. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, por lo menos le habían dado un cuarto decente.

—Grimmjow dejo que te unieras a la división medica —Orihime intento protestar pero no se atrevió y la rubia continuo. —Es mejor que estés bajo la protección del gobierno a que estén sola en el país en especial si tienes una presión espiritual tan fuerte, intentamos mantener a los bandidos a raya pero nos es difícil vigilar todo el reino —la chica asintió. —Pasare por ti mañana temprano y te daré un recorrido y la información básica —camino hacia la puerta.

—Gracias —Harribel volteo. —Por todo.

La espada asintió y salió del cuarto.

Las mucamas entraron al cuarto y abrieron las costinas dejando pasar la luz del sol que alumbro y despertó a la chica de cabello anaranjado. Las sirvientas la saludaron con una reverencia y la ayudaron a salir de la cama. Le pasaron un pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca de manga larga con botones. La camisa tenía unos pequeños holanes en la parte del pecho y hacían que sus senos se vieran más grandes, Orihime suspiro sin remedio y continúo vistiéndose. Se puso unas botas cafés que llegaban justo debajo de la rodilla y dejo su cabello suelto. Al terminar se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en medio de los guarda ropas, era raro verse vestida de esa manera pues normalmente usaba vestidos o faldas pero suponía que esto era más apropiado para su recorrido con Harribel. La puerta se abrió e Inoue vio en el reflejo del espejo a la rubia que caminaba en su dirección.

—¿Estas lista? —la pelirroja asintió y ambas salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. —Vallamos a desayunar y luego empezamos con el recorrido.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con más gente sentada en la enorme mesa, todos comían y conversaban tranquilamente. Harribel se sentó en una horilla y Orihime la siguió. Al poco rato llegaron unas sirvientas con platos para cada una.

—Las espadas vivimos en el castillo con Grimmjow —le explico al notar la duda en la mirada de la chica por ver a tantas personas en el comedor del castillo. —Algunas de las fracciones también se quedan aquí pero la mayoría viven en sus propias casas o en el cuartel de su división —Orihime asintió. —En unos momentos te mostrare las divisiones y los campos de entrenamiento.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron del castillo tomando rumbo hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Todos se veían tan ocupados como el día anterior, cada uno en su propia tarea o trabajando con algunos. La escena fascinaba a Orihime, en algunos momentos ella sería parte de ese grupo de gente que trabajaba para defender a los inocentes. Llegaron hasta un cuartel grande que tenía escrito "División Medica" en grandes letras sobre la entrada. Ambas mujeres entraron y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina. La secretaria hizo una reverencia ante ambas y abrió la puerta dejando que ambas entraran.

—Harribel-sama —la mujer se levantó e hizo una reverencia. —¿Hay algún problema?

—No sé si Grimmjow ya te aviso pero ella se unirá a la división a partir de hoy —la mujer vio a Orihime y asintió.

—Jaegerjaquez-sama ya nos ha informado —dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja. —Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tara Scarlett y yo soy la directora de la división medica —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Inoue Orihime —se reverencio por igual.

—Mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento con ellos por la mañana —la pelirroja asintió. —Nos retiramos Scarlett —la mujer asintió y ambas volvieron a salir.

Caminarnos hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento en donde ya se encontraban entrenando Apacci, Mila y Sung-Sun. Ninguna de las tres noto su presencia o al menos estaban tan sumidas en una de sus peleas que prefirieron no distraerse. El poco tiempo que las conocía habían hecho que ella las apreciara, aparte de Nathe y Any ellas cuatro eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenía y aunque llevaban poco conociéndose ella ya se preocupaba por su bien y sabía que ellas de alguna manera también lo hacían.

—Aquí entrenaras con nosotras en las tardes para incrementar tu habilidad física.

—Entendido —asintió.

—Harribel-sama —ambas voltearon a ver a la castaña que corría en su dirección y se detuvo frente a ellas a retomar su aliento. Teniéndola cercas Orihime la reconoció como la chica con la que había estado hablando la tarde anterior. —Jaegerjaquez-sama me asignado como la escolta oficial de Inoue-sama —la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente al ser llamada con tal símbolo de superioridad. —También ha convocado a una reunión a todas las espadas —la rubia afirmo con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos después Orihime —la nombrada se despidió con la mano y la espada desapareció de la vista.

—Qué alegría volver a verla Inoue-sama —le sonrió.

—Solo Orihime —agito ambas manos frente a ella y rio nerviosamente.

—Vale, y tu puedes llamarme Rena. Excelente —junto ambas manos y le sonrió. —Me hubieras dicho antes que eres conocida personal del rey —la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a caminar.

—N-no, no, yo no lo conozco —la castaña paro y la volteo a ver con duda.

—Qué raro, el rey nos dio órdenes de tratarte con la mayor cortesía posible, como a una princesas y el normalmente no hace eso con extraños es más él ni siquiera es cortes con la mayoría de sus invitados —Orihime observo a la chica que tenía su dedo índice en la barbilla mientras trataba de pensar. Si la situación era rara para la castaña para la pelirroja lo era aún más. —En fin, continuemos con el tour.

La tomo de la muñeca y empezó a caminar. Inoue aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Rena, si el rey no era normalmente amable con los invitados ¿Por qué ella era la excepción? ¿Sería porque conocía a Harribel? Tal vez. Su mirada se concentró en la castaña, la chica era muy amable y energética y eso le agradaba.

—Los campos de entrenamiento están divididos por división —indico a un campo lejano en el que se encontraba un grupo peleando. —Otras divisiones pueden venir o ir a los demás campos pero mayormente se limitan a su campo —siguieron caminando. —Las divisiones están dividas por espada a excepción de la médica ya que Scarlett no es espada. Sé que iras ahí así que ellos se encargaran de explicarte mejor las cosas una vez llegues. —Orihime le asintió. —Yo soy fracción de Yammy pero la verdad estoy aquí y haya también me encargo de muchas cosas personales del rey. Ya conoces a Harribel-sama y poco a poco iras conociendo a las demás espadas, son todo un show así que no te vayas a sorprender —le giño el ojo y Orihime soltó unas pequeñas risas.

La llevo por cada división mostrándole los campos de entrenamiento y las oficinas de esta al igual que las residencias en donde habitaban algunas de las fracciones de cada una. Caminaron de regreso al castillo y se sentaron en el patio a tomar algo. Las sirvientas les trajeron una jarra de limonada con hielos que les cayó de maravilla. Orihime gimió de alegría cuando el líquido hizo contacto con su paladar, hacia tanto que no tomaba algo o que tenía una tarde tranquila para disfrutar de un vaso de limonada con una amiga. La castaña la observaba maravillada, la chica era increíble. Cada que sonreía el mundo se iluminaba y los corazones de los presentes se detenían por un momento, su sola presencia le alegraba el día a la persona más amargada.

—Cuéntame Orihime como era tu vida en Karakura, he escuchado historias maravillosas del lugar como el hecho de que el rey es muy joven, bueno Jaegerjaquez-sama también lo es, físicamente porque ya vez eso de la inmortalidad del rey —Orihime afirmo.

—Kurosaki-k… sama es una persona muy amable, siempre se preocupa por los demás y se asegura de que todos estén con bien. Todo el tiempo tiene el ceño fruncido —frunció el ceño tratando de imitar a Ichigo. —Pero en el fondo es la mejor persona que alguna vez podrías conocer —sonrió con la luz de una supernova. La forma en que Orihime hablaba del hombre había hecho que inconsciente mente Rena sonriera y que su corazón –sin darse cuenta- se acelerara.

—¿Lo conoces? —la pelirroja se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que tal vez había hablado demasiado entusiasmada sobre él.

—N-no… digo si… digo no… bueno lo he visto varias veces, vivo… vivía en la capital —se rasco la nuca y rio nerviosamente.

—Con la manera en la que hablabas de él me dio la impresión de que si pero supongo que así se deben de sentir todos sus ciudadanos hacia el —sonrió y Orihime asintió descontroladamente tratando de calmar sus nervios. —Háblame del país, dicen que es algo hermoso.

—Lo es —internamente agradeció que se cambiara el tema. —La capital esta cercas de las montas por lo que Tatsuki y yo… —de repente recordó algo. —¡Tatsuki! —se paró rápidamente tirando la silla. La castaña se asustó y se paró por igual.

—¿P-pasa algo? —dijo tratando de calmar su corazón que juraría saldría de su pecho después del susto vivido.

—Siento haberte asustado, lo que pasa es que prometí escribirle a mi amiga y han pasado semanas, seguro está muerta de la angustia —llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas mientras las apretaba con frustración por ser tan tonta.

—No te angusties —llamo a la sirvienta que se encontraba en la entrada observando la escena algo preocupada. —Puedes hacerlo ahora —le indico a la mucama que trajera papel y tinta para que la pelirroja pudiera escribir. Después de un rato volvió y le entrego las cosas a Inoue.

—Gracias —se sentó y comenzó a escribir. —Tatsuki me va a matar.

Rena sonrió para sí misma, la chica era todo un sol. La observo mientras escribía y reía cada vez que la veía poner diferentes muecas que le parecían extremadamente divertidas. Estaba segura de que esa carta alegraría a esa chica Tatsuki.

_División de Harribel_

—Mañana iniciaremos el entrenamiento con Orihime —índico la rubia a las tres fracciones que se encontraban presentes.

—¿Se unirá a nosotras? —pregunto la de cabello largo.

—¿Tienes algún problema si se une a nosotras Sung-Sun? —reto la de cabello ondulado.

—Estoy con Mila Rose en esto, desde un principio se notó que Orihime te cayó mal —se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca dije que me cayera mal —rodo los ojos.

—Seguro es porque es más bonita que tu —se rio la morocha y Mila hizo lo mismo.

—Ninguna chica es más bonita que yo —lo dijo con aires de superioridad que ocasionaron que las otras dos soltaran carcajadas. Sung-Sun las vio con fastidio e intento fulminarlas con la mirada pero estas no paraban de reír.

—Por dios Sung-Sun hasta un chango pelón es más lindo que tu —se limpió una lagrima que le salía de tanto reír.

—Lo dice la mujer que tiene un trapeador por cabello —sonrió detrás de su manga pero Mila noto su sonrisa sarcástica.

—Oi, ¿Qué dijiste? —frunció el ceño.

—Chicas basta —las tres voltearon a ver a Harribel. —Orihime no se unirá a nosotras pero entrenara con nosotras.

—Ven tontas debieron dejar que Harribel-sama terminara de hablar antes de empezar a discutir —Apacci sonrió de lado y las otras dos mujeres la fulminaron con la mirada.

—Nosotros la ayudaremos a incrementar sus habilidades ofensivas y defensivas, la división médica se encargara de sus habilidades médicas.

—Entendido —dijeron las tres al unísono.

—Es todo por hoy, pueden hacer lo que quieran el resto del día —se paró de la silla. —Mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento después del medio día —salió de su oficina.

_Dentro del castillo_

Llevaba minutos caminando por los pasillos en busca del baño, si tan solo huera puesto atención cuando las sirvientas la llevaron ahí en lugar de haber estado en alguna otra parte del universo. Se golpeó la cabeza varias veces por ser tan tonta y continuo con la búsqueda. Hace algunas horas había vuelto a su cuarto después de pasar la mayor parte del medio día con Rena y esta le había indicado a las mucamas que se retiraran y dejaran a Orihime sola después de que esta le dijo que le parecía algo raro que hiciera todo por ella. En estos momentos se arrepentía por tal comentario ya que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba. Doblo a la derecha y su corazón se alegró cuando a lo lejos vio a una mucama salir de uno de los cuartos del pasillo. Corrió en su dirección para así poder pedir orientación en cuanto a la posición del baño.

—Disculpe —la mucama volteo en su dirección e hizo una reverencia.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle Inoue-sama? —Orihime paso por alto el hecho de que la sirvienta conociera su nombre sin siquiera haberla visto antes y el hecho de que la trataba con superioridad.

—¿Dónde se encuentra el baño? La verdad es que me he perdido —rio nerviosamente.

—¿Desea que le prepare un baño?

—No te preocupes —movió sus manos de arriba a abajo. —, solo indícame donde esta —le sonrió y la criada asintió.

Inoue la siguió hasta el baño y esta le encendió el agua y salió después de que Orihime le aseguro que ya no necesitaba nada más. Dejo su ropa de cama en la silla que estaba cercas y procedió a remover su ropa. Al terminar se metió en la tina soltando un suspiro cuando todo su cuerpo estuvo sumergido en el agua. Desde que había salido de Karakura no había tenido tiempo para disfrutar de un baño y valla que le hacía falta. El agua caliente relajo todos sus músculos y le ayudo a olvidarse de todo por un momento.

El vapor en el aire se volvió liquido en la frente y mejillas de la pelirroja pegando los mechones que se le escapaban de su chongo a su frente. El ambiente era tranquilo pero su calma se vio interrumpida cuando a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos y sumergió la mitad de su cara en el agua mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. No sabía porque de todas las cosas posibles –incluido el hecho de que Ichigo seguro se casaría en algunas semanas- había recordado el momento en el que le había jurado lealtad al peli azul. Algo en la manera en que la veía y le hablaba hacia que su corazón se apretara de una manera tan extraña que le daba miedo.

Termino su baño y se cambió a su ropa de noche que consistía de un vestido de tirantes de seda color rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y una bata a juego con este. Recogió sus cosas y salió a los pasillos esta vez recordando donde estaba su cuarto. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos –sobre lo que pasaría al día siguiente y recordando el camino hacia su habitación- que no noto a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella y choco con esta. El impacto hizo que cerrara los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con amplia espalda que era cubierta por telas blancas.

—Parece que lo único que sabes hacer es chocar con la gente —el hombre se dio la vuelta y Orihime dejo de respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba del rey.

—L-lo siento Jaegerjaquez-sama —hizo una reverencia.

—¿Huh? —inconscientemente la chica le enseño una amplia vista de sus senos con la forma en la que estaba reverenciando y eso le dio una diabólica idea al peli azul que sonrió para sí mismo por su gran astucia. —Para ti no es "Jaegerjaquez-sama" —la chica levanto la mirada con duda, tal vez tenía que llamarlo rey y le había faltado al respeto por dirigirse a el de esa manera. —Para ti es "Amo Jaegerjaquez" —los ojos de la chica se hicieron tan grandes como un par de platos al escuchar eso y eso solo agrando la sonrisa del rey. —Veras —se acercó a ella hasta colocar una de sus manos en su cintura. —Tu eres especia —llevo su boca hasta su oreja y la lambio lentamente —Ori-Hi-Me —la pego más a su cuerpo sintiendo como la ligera tela no era una gran barrera entre sus cuerpos. —¿Entendido?

—S-si amo Jaegerjaquez —Grimmjow sonrió satisfactoriamente, este sí que iba a ser divertido.

**Espero le haya gustado se que el capitulo no es muy largo pero les juro que estoy intentando hacerlos mas largos, ya conforme avance la historia estos lo serán. Dividí****algunos cambios de escena con - ya que eran en el mismo lugar pero rato mas tarde, si no les gusta de esa manera puedo simplemente no dividir y solo iniciar****otro párrafo****o puedo dividirlo de la misma manera en que divido los cambios de escena, sea cual sea su decisión****editare el capitulo si es alguna de estas dos.**

**Les explicare/aclarar****eso de la "Inmortalidad del rey" básicamente****a los reyes se les otorga la inmortalidad una vez se convierten en reyes para que estos puedas gobernar****por mucho tiempo. Esta inmortalidad es del tipo que no envejecen (o lo hacen muy lentamente) y no la inmortalidad del tipo que no pueden morir ya que estos pueden ser asesinados, es algo mas como la eterna juventud. Ya sera mejor explicada en capítulos****por venir.**

**Les iba a decir mas cosas pero se me ha ido la olla así****que aquí****le dejo. Recuerden si tienen alguna duda o quieren que les aclare algo de mejor manera no duden en hacerlo también****son bienvenidas las sugerencias.**

**Como siempre gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos (leemos) pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Como siempre me tardo semanas en publicar pero ya saben la escuela y blah blah blah. En fin, gracias por tu comentario nypsy como siempre ya sabes que me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y eso hace que me motive a seguir escribiendo. Me hace feliz que te este gustando la manera en la que estoy llevando la historia y espero te siga gustando.**

**Bueno sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo y como siempre las aclaraciones/preguntas al final del capitulo.**

Capitulo VIII

Cerro la puerta apenas entro y se recargo en ella mientras intentaba retomar la respiración. ¿Es que todos sus encuentros con él iban a terminar con ella recuperando el aliento? Llevo la mano a su corazón sintiendo los fuertes latidos de este y se deslizo sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. ¿Exactamente que carajos había pasado?

_Minutos atrás._

_Grimmjow sonrió al escuchar a la pelirroja. La forma en que lo había dicho hizo que se pusiera duro. Si la chica era capaz de hacerle eso con solo un par de palabras no podía imaginar cómo sería cuando la tuviera desnuda entre sus brazos. Podía sentir los senos de la chica ser levemente apretados contra su pecho por lo que la apretó de la cintura y la pego más a él para sentirlos mejor. Quería tomarla ahí mismo y follarla hasta que le rogara que parara pero su maldito nombre como rey se lo impedía. No es como que no lo hubiera hecho antes pero aquellas chicas habían sido simples pueblerinas, sirvientas o alguna de esas tantas mujeres que declaraban estar enamoradas de él. Esta chica era distinta, ella era conocida personal de Harribel y si le hacía algo sabía que la rubia se encargaría de castrarlo frente a todo el reino y ESO no podía pasar. Así que todo tenía que pasar con consentimiento de ella y de esa forma podría decir que ella lo había buscado como todas esas otras zorras. Sonrió cuando sintió que los pezones de la chica se ponían duros, por lo menos no tendría que esperar tanto. _

_Dejo una de sus manos en su cintura manteniéndola en la misma posición y dirigió la otra a sus caderas sintiendo lo redonda de esta mientras la sobaba suavemente sobre su vestido de cama. Después de unos segundos lentamente llevo ambas manos hasta su trasero y lo apretó haciendo que la chica diera un brinquito del susto._

_La realidad la golpeo como balde de agua fría cuando el hombre apretó su trasero y la pego más a él sintiendo algo duro apretar contra su estómago. Tenía que salir de ahí YA. Puso sus manos en el pecho del Grimmjow y lo empujo hasta que se liberó de su agarre. Él la miro con confusión pero sonrió al ver lo sonrojada y agitada que se encontraba. Esa sonrisa solo hacía que su nerviosismo y sonrojo aumentaran, en serio tenía que irse de ahí._

_—__C-con su permiso Jaegerjaquez-sama —hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación._

_El rey la vio desparecer cuando doblo en la esquina y desvió la mirada al suelo encontrándose con la ropa de la chica, tal vez en algún momento la había tirado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Se agacho y los junto para llevárselos a una de las sirvientas la cual le ahorro el trabajo cuando al dar la vuelta se encontró con una. La sirvienta hizo una reverencia._

_—__Hazte cargo de esto —le entrego la ropa._

_—__¿Eso es todo Jaegerjaquez-sama? —pregunto al ver como su rey guardaba algo en su puño._

_—__Sí, retírate —le ordeno al ver como la chica no dejaba de ver su puño. La mujer asintió y con otra reverencia desapareció por los pasillos. _

_Apenas se aseguró de estar solo abrió su puño rebelando unas bragas color rosa palo con un pequeño moño negro y acabado de encaje negro. En su cara se ilumino una sonrisa cuando guardo la ropa interior en su bolsillo. Esa chica seria suya y no había otra opción. _

Presente.

¿Cómo es que había dejado que todo llegara tan lejos? Pudo haberlo detenido en cuanto la tomo de la cintura pero algo la había poseído impidiendo que su mente procesara pensamiento alguno. Se llevo ambas manos a la cara para intentar tranquilizarse. ¿En qué clase de problemas se había metido? No podía simplemente decirle que la dejara o pegarle una cachetada cuando se pasara pues después de todo era el rey, su nuevo rey, pero tampoco podía dejar que la usara como a una cualquiera. La única solución sería evitarlo en todo momento, si no lo veía no tendría porque verse en la difícil situación.

Decidida con su plan se levantó del suelo y camino hasta la cama. Mañana comenzaban sus entrenamientos y tenía que llegar a ellos con el cien por ciento de energía. Se metió en la cama y dejo que el sueño la consumiera poco a poco borrando de su mente lo vivido momentos atrás y llevándola a soñar sobre un mundo lleno de hombrecillos verdes y azules.

Su reloj biológico la despertó y entro en realidad de que no se encontraba en su casa en Karakura, de que Tatsuki no vendría a levantarla y decirle que se apurara o llegaría tarde a la panadería. Extrañaba todo eso, extrañaba a sus amigos, a Tatsuki, a Kurosaki-kun... Se levantó de golpe, no podía perder el tiempo pensando en estupideces, ella había escogido esa vida y no iba a ponerse a llorar como niña cuando lo que ella quería era que la dejaran de ver como la inocente creatura que hay que proteger. Se había propuesto cumplir con sus metas y las cumpliría a cualquier costo aun si ese precio era ser intimidada por el rey. Su cara se volvió completamente roja cuando recordó al peliazul y se dejó caer en la cama mientras se tapaba completa con la cobija y pataleaba como niña pequeña.

—Parece que no te gusta levantarte temprano —se quitó la cobija de encima y se encontró con la castaña que le sonrió.

—¡Rena-chan!

—Solo Rena —movió ambas manos mientras reía con nerviosismo. —En Hueco Mundo solo usamos honoríficos para referirnos a los de rango más alto, los demás están de más —Orihime asintió. —Bueno —junto ambas manos. —como ya sabes soy tu asistente personal, dama de compañía… No espera eso sonó mal —soltó unas risas junto con la pelirroja. —Dejémoslo en asistente personal.

—¿Por qué mejor no amiga? —le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas súper nova que inmediatamente lleno el corazón de la castaña provocando que esta inconscientemente sonriera.

—Vale —Inoue asintió. —Como parte de mi "trabajo" te tengo que acompañar a todos lados, órdenes del rey espero no te molesten —pregunto con algo de angustia cuando vio que la chica se ponía roja al haber mencionado al rey.

—No, no, para nada. De hecho es mejor porque estoy segura de que me perdería si tuviera que andar sola —se rasco la nuca y rio.

Después de haberse arreglado ambas chicas salieron del castillo rumbo a la división médica mientras platicaban de cosas triviales como el hecho de que la pelirroja moría de ganas por comer un emparedado de salmón con nutella y también sobre el hecho de que la chica tenía unos gustos muy raros en cuanto a comida. Rena le platico varias historias sobre Hueco Mundo que hacían que los ojos grises de la chica se iluminaran llenos de emoción. Con cada cosa que descubría de su nuevo hogar más se enamoraba del lugar. Karakura era hermoso y nuca nada lo podría remplazar en su corazón pero Hueco Mundo tenía algo que le llenaba el corazón y la hacía feliz y por ello no se arrepentía de su decisión.

—Buenos días señorita Inoue —la saludo la jefa de la división. —Rena —la chica la saludo con un movimiento de mano.

—Por favor llámeme Orihime —la mujer asintió con una sonrisa. Su cabello era café casi negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero lo llevaba atado en una media coleta despejando todo el cabello de su cara. Tenía ojos color aceituna que resultaban con el blanco color de su piel y combinaban con su cabello.

—Está bien Orihime comencemos —Tara salió de la oficina y camino por los pasillos seguida por las otras dos chicas. —En el frente del edificio están las oficinas, no solemos hacer mucho papeleo solo el requerido —caminaron hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles con la palabra "Emergencia" escrito sobre estas en letras mayúsculas y rojas. —Este es el cuarto de emergencias, la mayoría del tiempo esta solo pero si se requiere de la ayuda de alguien les mandamos una mariposa del infierno —la pelirroja asintió y dieron vuelta a la derecha caminando por más pasillos. —Todos los demás son cuartos, a la izquierda de emergencias esta terapia intensiva pero al igual que emergencias por el momento no se está usando —llegaron hasta el final del cuarto y se toparon con otro par de puertas que decían "Personal Autorizado." —Aquí será donde harás todo tus entrenamientos —entraron y caminaron hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos. —Si no te molesta, ¿podrías enseñarme tus habilidades?

La mujer le señalo a un joven que se encontraba acostado sobre una camilla y por lo que Orihime podía ver tenía un par de cortadas y quemaduras leves sobre su cuerpo, tal vez entrenamiento de la tarde anterior o esa mañana. La pelirroja le asintió y camino hasta posicionarse a un lado del joven que la miro a los ojos con algo de duda pero se tranquilizó al verla sonreír.

—Soten Kisshun yo rechazo —el domo naranja se formó sobre el chico sorprendiendo a todos cuando veían que poco a poco sus heridas desaparecían hasta llegar a no existir. El domo desapareció pero todos seguían viendo el lugar donde segundos atrás había estado.

—¿Q-que fue eso? —hablo Rena y todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja en busca de una respuesta. Tara sabía algo sobre sus habilidades pero era muy diferente verlas en acción. Algo que le habría tomado algunos días y unos buenos ungüentos para desaparecer solo le había tomado unos segundos a la chica.

—Tus habilidades son increíbles Orihime —la nombrada se sonrojo levemente y se rasco la nuca nerviosamente. —Podemos proceder a la siguiente habitación. Gracias por tu ayuda —se dirigió al joven que solo asintió aun sorprendido.

Salieron del cuarto y entraron a otro más grande el cual tenía diez camas dentro, cinco de cada lada. Se pasaron la mañana curando a los pacientes con heridas que variaban desde cortadas y moretones leves a cortadas profundas y quemaduras algo severas, nada lo suficientemente grave como para haber sido entendidos antes. Scarlett le dejo el trabajo para ella sola después del cuarto paciente indicándole que le preguntara algunas cosas antes de curarlo y lo volviera a hacer después de esto. Rena se había sentado al final del cuarto mientras esperaba a que la pelirroja completara sus curaciones. Desde su posición podía notar lo mucho que la chica disfrutaba lo que hacía, a todos los trataba con esa calidez que ya le conocía y los curaba con tanta concentración y cuidado que los calmaba y hacían confiar en ella.

—Listo —el domo desapareció y le sonrió al hombre.

—Gracias señorita Inoue.

—No hay de que —tomo la porta papeles y su lapicero. —¿Aun sientes dolor en alguna parte?

—No, he quedado como nuevo —flexiono sus bíceps y Orihime soltó unas pequeñas risas y en el fondo pudo escuchar a Rena hacer lo mismos.

—Si los dolores vuelven por favor regrese —el hombre asintió y se levantó de la cama para salir justo en el momento en el que Tara entraba al cuarto.

—Bien hecho Orihime —la chica le sonrió. —Por hoy ha sido todo, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora para continuar.

—Está bien —la castaña y ella se despidieron y salieron rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento de Harribel.

Al llegar se encontraron con las mujeres preparándose para entrenar. Orihime estaba nerviosa, nunca había hecho entrenamiento físico parte de las clases de defensa personal que le había dado Tatsuki algunos años atrás. Sabía que su habilidad física era la que más requería y estaba dispuesta a trabajar hasta el completo agotamiento para poder llegar al punto de no tener que depender de alguien si en algún momento la situación lo ameritaba. Ella sería capaz de defenderse a sí misma y defender a los que estaba alrededor de ella.

—Orihime llego, empecemos —dijo Apacci entusiasmada tal vez por querer desquitarse con alguna de sus compañeras por alguna de sus discusiones.

—¿Te nos quieres unir Rena? —pregunto la rubia.

—Vale —Harribel le asintió y luego dirigió su mirada a las demás. —Dividámonos en la parejas y practiquemos ataque físicos —todas asintieron. —Ven conmigo Orihime —la pelirroja asintió y la siguió hasta estar a una distancia decente de las otras parejas. —Empecemos —ambas se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Harribel le lanzo una patada a la altura de su cara que fue bloqueada por el ante brazo de la chica. Retrocedió un poco midiendo su próximo ataque, sabía que la chica no tenía mucha experiencia y no quería irse muy fuerte contra ella. De reojo pudo ver a Sung-Sun patear en el estómago a Apacci quien rápidamente se reincorporo y le devolvió el golpe. Volvió su vista a Orihime y le indico que la atacara con su mejor golpe. La chica lanzo un puñetazo que le fue fácil cubrir pero debía admitir que de no ser porque era una espada le habría sido algo difícil, sus movimientos indicaban que sabía algo de defensa personal. La chica le lanzo otro golpe el cual evito desviando su mano y dio unos pasos atrás dándole un momento para que retomara su posición. Por el momento dirigió su atención a Mila Rose y Rena que esquivaban y daban golpes. Su concentración volvió a Orihime y le volvió a indicar que la atacara.

—Intenta no tomar tanto tiempo entre ataques y ataca en el momento en el que el enemigo se recupera del primero —la chica asintió y la volvió a atacar.

Continuaron peleando hasta que lo creyó suficiente. Orihime había progresado un poco, la velocidad de sus ataques había mejorado por unas décimas de segundo al igual que la defensa. Si continuaba a este ritmo en muy poco tiempo sería capaz de pelear al mismo nivel que un arrancar e inclusivamente tal vez al nivel de una fracción. Les hizo señales a las otras para que pararan y todas se sentaron en el suelo en un círculo mientras tomaban agua.

—Dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy, tengo que ir con los otros espada a una junta y ustedes —se dirigió a su fracción. —Tienen guardia de perímetro.

—A patear un par de terceros —Apacci dio unos golpes en el aire emocionada.

—Es guardia de perímetro no limpieza de bandidos y rebeldes —rodo los ojos mientras cubría su boca con su manga.

—Como siempre la princesa de los reptiles arruinando la diversión —se cruzó de brazos.

—No es mi culpa que seas incapaz de distinguir entre las dos cosas —cerro los ojos con arrogancia.

—Hoy lo hiciste bien Orihime —le dijo la rubia mientras dejaba a sus subordinadas pelear.

—Gracias —le sonrió contenta. La emocionaba mucho saber que no había estado tan mal como ella se lo había imaginado.

—Mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora —se paró de su posición y Orihime le afirmo con la cabeza en respuesta. Después de despedirse desapareció segunda por la fracción que se retiró a cumplir con su guardia.

—¿Te molestaría si vamos rápido a mi división? Y de una vez te pudo presentar a Yammy, el espada de mi división —la pelirroja afirmo con la cabeza y ambas se pusieron en rumbo hacia la división.

Llegaron hasta la los campos de entrenamiento, lo cuales se encontraban llenos de personas entrenando. Orihime los observo con curiosidad, hasta ahora solo había estado en la división médica y la división de Harribel por lo cual no había visto las otras divisiones. Esta era diferente que las últimas dos, en la médica rara vez entrenaban físicamente y en la división de Harribel no había tanta gente como en esta. Llegaron hasta el edificio de la división y entraron a esta, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina en la cual Rena entro y Orihime la espero en la siguió algo titubeante.

—Rena —saludo el hombre cuando la vio entrar.

—Yammy —dijo en forma de saludo. —Solo quiero saber si no hay trabajo para mí —el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus pies sobre el escritorio.

—Grimmjow me dijo que te mantuviera libre de tareas por tu nuevo trabajo —se encogió de hombros ya la castaña asintió. —Eso de estar de niñera debe de ser horrible —la pelirroja se movió algo incomoda en su lugar después del comentario cosa que causo que la atención del hombre se dirigiera a la chica. —¿Es ella? —la señalo con el dedo ya la castaña afirmo. Recorrió con su mirada a la chica y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Ahora veo porque Grimmjow quiere que la vigilen —Rena rodo lo ojos, su líder era todo un vulgar, bueno la mayoría de los hombres lo eran y más cuando se trataba de alguien con la apariencia física de Orihime.

—Bueno si no hay nada me retirare, volveré de vez en cuando solo para checar —el hombre no le respondió y esta solo se despido con un gesto de mano y tomo a Orihime del ante brazo y salió de la oficina. Menos mal le habían puesto "guardia" a la chica y menos mal este era ella.

**_Karakura, 1 semana después_**

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la partida de Orihime. Las ganas no habían vuelto por completo a su vida pero sus amigos la habían convencido de retomar sus clases para que le ayudara a distraerse. Su vida se había vuelto monótona. Daba clases en el dojo la mayor parte del día y está en su casa la otra parte, ya no veía a sus amigos tanto como antes, ocasionalmente Uryu o Chad iban a ver como estaba y de Ichigo ya no sabía ni quería saber nada.

Ese día iba a ser como los otros. Se preparaba para ir al dojo como siempre lo hacía pero el llamar de la puerta la interrumpió. Mentalmente deseo que no fuera ninguno de sus amigos pues no se encontraba con los ánimos como para recibirlos.

—Buenas días, ¿Arisawa Tatsuki? —pregunto el hombre y la pelinegra afirmo con la cabeza. —Tengo una carta para usted —el hombre le entrego la carta y Tatsuki rápidamente leyó el remitente "Inoue Orihime." —Que tenga buen día —la pelinegra le asintió y cerró la puerta cuando este se dio la vuelta.

Su corazón latía rápidamente y sin esperar un segundo más abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

_Querida Tatsuki,_

_Perdona por no haberte escrito antes pero pasaron muchas cosas y lo olvide por completo, no te preocupes nada malo. He conocido a mucha gente y hecho muchos amigos, de verdad me gustaría que algún día los conocieras a todos. He estado entrenando para poder llegar a ser más fuerte, algún día seré capaz de ganarte en una pelea Tatsuki y los hombrecillos verdes me tendrán tanto miedo que nunca volverán a molestarme. Espero también te encuentres bien, te escribiré en cuanto pueda y por favor hazle sabes a todos que me encuentro bien._

Termino de leer la carta y la doblo. No había una dirección a la cual responder y ella no lo había mencionado por lo cual era claro que no quería ser encontrada pero por lo menos ya sabía que se encontraba con bien y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Dejo la carta sobre la mesa del comedor, no faltaba mucho para su primera clase y no quería llegar tarde. Aunque no hubiera sido mucho esa carta la había sacado de su hoyo de depresión en la que se encontraba. Salió de la casa y camino rumbo al dojo en el que trabajaba.

—Arisawa —volteo la vista hacia la voz y se encontró con su amigo pelinegro.

—Uryu —este la alcanzo y empezaron a caminar juntos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —acomodo sus lentes.

—Bien —se encogió de hombros. —Orihime mando una carta, dice que está bien.

—¿Enserio?, ¿Dónde se encuentra? —pregunto. Él, aunque no lo mostrara, estaba igual de preocupado que los demás. Orihime era la más inocente del grupo y al igual que todos él se había prometido protegerla a toda costa.

—No me lo dijo —bajo un poco la vista. —, pero por lo menos sabemos que está bien —se detuvo frente a la entrada del dojo.

—Sí.

—Nos vemos luego Uryu —el hombre se despidió con un movimiento de mano cuando esta entro y retomo su camino hacia el castillo.

Al llegar se dirigió a la oficina del rey. Entro y lo encontró sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles con el ceño fruncido. Desde la partida de Rukia el pelirrojo se comportaba raro, si ya se encontraba al borde con la partida de Inoue algo entre él y Rukia lo había terminado de lanzar al precipicio. Ahora que lo recordaba no le había pedido matrimonio como le había dicho hace 3 semanas tal vez por eso se encontraba raro. Acomodo sus lentes y aclaro su garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

—¿Qué paso Uryu? —pregunto sin levantar la vista del papeleo.

—Traigo los reportes de mi división como lo hago normalmente cada semana.

—Sí, sí, lo siento lo olvide —una cosa rara no era que lo olvidara raro era el hecho de que disculpara por ello. El pelinegro arque una ceja y tomo asiento frente a él. —¡Maldita sea nada me sale bien! —lanzo los papeles en los que estaba trabajando.

—De camino aquí me encontré con Arisawa —dijo intentando distraer al rey. —, ya se ve mejor que antes —Ichigo seguía sin tomarle mucha atención. —Recibió una carta de Inoue —eso en cambio logro que el pelirrojo levantara su mirada y la clavara en el pelinegro. —Dijo que está bien.

—¿Dónde se encuentra? —pregunto exaltado. Toda esa semana había sido una mierda y esta era la mejor noticia que había recibido.

—No se lo dijo.

—¿Cómo que no se lo dijo? Seguro lo hizo pero Tatsuki es tan egoísta que no nos lo quiere decir —se levantó de su escritorio y lo golpeo con ambas manos.

—No creo que ese sea el caso Kurosaki.

—Claro que lo es, pero Tatsuki me va a escuchar —camino rumbo a la puerta sin escuchar lo que su amigo le decía. En ese momento solo podía pensar en saber dónde se encontraba Inoue para traerla de vuelta.

Llego al dojo lo más rápido que pudo y entro a este sin tocar ni anunciar su llegada. Tatsuki le iba a dar su ubicación a toda costa, no podía pasar otro día mas partiéndose la cabeza por el hecho de no saber si Inoue se encontraba con bien o si necesitaba de su protección.

—S-su majestad —dijo el dueño del dojo que se reverenciaba al verlo entrar a su dojo. El pelirrojo le asintió en forma de saludo y siguió en busca de la pelinegra. Abrió la puerta corrediza del salón en el que se encontraba llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban presentes.

—Tatsuki tenemos que hablar —le dijo firmemente con el ceño fruncido.

—Ichigo estoy en medio de una clase —contesto también frunciendo el ceño.

—Arisawa-san no te preocupes yo me quedo con ellos tu atiende a su majestad —hablo nerviosa una de las ayudantes. Tatsuki la fulmino levemente con la mirada y salió del salón siendo seguida por el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué quieres? —se cruzó de brazos una vez se detuvieron.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto directo. No tenía el maldito tiempo como para esperar solo quería saber dónde se encontraba para poder ir por ella en ese mismo instante.

—¿Quién? —arqueo una ceja y el ceño del rey se frunció aún más.

—No te hagas la idiota Tatsuki si sabes que estoy hablando de Inoue.

—Ya le dije a Uryu que no sé.

—Deja de hacerte la idiota, sé que te lo dijo y no me lo quieres decir porque eres una egoísta y solo la quieres para ti pero entérate que ella no es tuya —la razón por la que Tatsuki se lo había dicho a Uryu era porque sabía que iría a ver a Ichigo y de esa forma no tendría que encontrárselo para decirle porque pesimamente últimamente el rey había encontrado la manera de colmar sus cabales como nunca lo había hecho y lo recién dicho era solo una prueba de ello.

—¿Qué no es mía? Entonces de quien es, ¿tuya? ¡Por favor solo escucha las idioteces que estás diciendo! Solo vete, no tengo ganas de ver tu estúpida cara —paso a un lado de él y camino hacia su salón con la intención de terminar su discusión pues todos había salido para presenciarla.

—Tatsuki vuelve aquí —se dio media vuelta y la tomo del ante brazo.

—Ichigo suéltame, estas armando una escena —intento zafar su brazo.

—Tatsuki sigo siendo tu rey y como tal te ordeno que me digas donde esta —ya estaba harto de esa situación. Poco le importaba que todos lo vieran de esa manera lo único que quería era traer a Inoue.

—Te estoy diciendo que no me lo dijo —siguió intentando soltar su brazo.

—Estas desafiando una orden del rey —frunció el ceño y apretó más su brazo haciendo que la morena pusiera una mueca de dolor.

—No te estoy mintiendo Ichigo suéltame —jalo más su brazo pero el agarre del pelirrojo solo se intensifico. —Ichigo por favor suéltame —el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable y sabía que si continuaba quebraría su brazo por lo que intento abrir su agarre con la otra mano. Ichigo estaba demasiado consumido por la ira que no prestaba atención a las suplicas de la chica y solo la soltó cuando vio la lágrimas en los ojos de esta.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se fue del lugar sin decir ni una palabra. Al llegar al castillo se metió a su cuarto y no salió en el resto del día, el reino podía irse al carajo por un día. Maldecía una y otra vez, todo en su vida se había ido a la mierda en tan solo unas semanas, quería mandarlos a todos al demonio. Cuando cayó la noche salió a caminar para intentar relajarse y poder despejar su mente por unos momentos y al volver se quedó en la terraza viendo las estrellas.

—Por fin te encuentro Ichigo —dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba a él. Ichigo no desvió su mirada de las estrellas y dejo que esta se parara a un lado de él.

—¿Qué quieres Nel?

—Creí que necesitarías alguien con quien hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? —normalmente no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas pero en ese momento le importaba poco solo quería saber. —Primero Rukia me dice que no me quiere después de todo, después de que le pedí matrimonio, e Inoue —bajo la vista. —Inoue se fue.

—Pero sabemos que está bien, Uryu me lo dijo —lo miro con algo de tristeza, pocas veces lo veía de esa manera.

—¿Pero porque no quiere que sepamos dónde está? Dime Nel —la volteo a ver. —¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué Tatsuki me culpa de su partida? —Nel podía ver lo mal que se encontraba el chico, en serio necesitaba respuestas.

—No sé si me corresponde decirte esto pero —dudo por un momento pero continúo al ver al chico. —Orihime está enamorada de ti Ichigo —el chico se sorprendió y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. ¿Inoue estaba enamorada de él? ¿De él? —, tal vez por eso Tatsuki te culpa.

El pelirrojo retrocedió un poco hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra el mármol del balaustrado. Por eso Tatsuki lo culpaba, él le había dicho que se casaría con Rukia y eso le había roto el corazón a la pelirroja. Por su culpa se había ido, por su culpa Tatsuki estaba destrozada, por su culpa Inoue se encontraba indefensa en el mundo y si algo le pasaba sabía que todo sería su culpa. La de pelo verde lo vio con compasión, el chico era bastante denso por lo cual la información seguro le había caído como balde de agua.

—Sé que tu sientes lo mismo por ella —Ichigo levanto la mirada. —La manera en que la vez, como quieres traerla de vuelta, todo eso Ichigo solo tienes que darte cuenta —le sonrió.

—Y-yo amo a Rukia, Nel —o al menos eso pensaba.

—Ichigo solo piensa esto, ¿Qué es lo más hermoso que has visto en la vida? —puso su mano en el hombro del chico y luego se fue ya le dejaría al chico lo demás.

Entro en su oficina y tiro todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, era la persona más idiota del mundo. Tomo la silla y la lanzo contra la pared, ahora lo entendía todo, ahora entendía porque Tatsuki lo trataba con tal resentimiento, la razón por la que siempre había sido indiferente hacia Rukia. Pateo el escritorio tirándolo al suelo y quebrando todo lo que aún se encontraba sobre este. Ahora entendía porque Rukia le había dicho que él estaba enamorado de alguien más, tiro los estantes de libros. La sonrisa de Inoue, su risa, su manera de ser, toda ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y ahora ya no estaba.

—¿Qué está pasando Ichigo? —había escuchado el desastre desde afuera y había visto a varios sirvientes parados fuera de la oficina con miedo y cuando entro a la oficina se encontró con su hijo destrozando todo lo que se encontraba dentro.

—Soy un idiota papa, ¿Por qué me hiciste rey? —lo volteo a ver con profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Isshin lo miro con pena, su hijo estaba en realidad muy herido.

—Porque sé que tu harás un mejor trabajo del que yo jamás sería capaz Ichigo —puso su mano sobre el hombro de este intentado confortarlo.

—¿Entonces porque todo lo que hago me sale mal? —su padre apretó su hombro un poco. —La perdí papa, fui tan estúpido y ciego que se fue.

—Lo de estúpido y ciego es cierto pero no la has perdido, solo se fue por un tiempo pero en algún momento volverá y cuando lo haga asegúrate de decirle cómo te sientes —Isshin había notado como la pelirroja miraba a su hijo y la forma en la que actuaba alrededor de él, también había notado lo mismo en su hijo pero no le había dicho nada porque sabía que su hijo tenía que aprender por sí mismo y darse cuenta de las cosas por su propio ojo.

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunto con duda en su voz.

—Estoy seguro —le sonrió e Ichigo le regreso el gesto. Eran pocas las veces en las que él y su padre hablaban seriamente y le agradecía sus palabras. El esperaría a que Inoue volviera para decirle que él también la amaba y pedirle disculpas por su ciegues e idiotez. También se aseguraría de que una vez volviera nunca más dejara su lado.

**_Hueco Mundo_**

Había pasado una semana entrenado día y noche sin descanso. En las mañanas entrenaba en la división médica, por las tardes con Harribel y en sus tiempos libres lo hacía sola o con ayuda de Rena. Sus habilidades físicas habían aumentado al punto de ser capaz de llevar una buena pelea mano a mano con la castaña por lo menos unos minutos. Mientras tanto sus habilidades médicas se habían hecho más rápidas curado moretones y cortadas en la mitad del tiempo que solía hacerlo antes. Scarlett la había asignado al frente para que curara a todos los que llegaban sin necesidad de que fuera objeto de entrenamiento, aun no había entendido ninguna emergencia pero Scarlett le aseguro que en cuanto hubiera una ella seria quien la atendiera para que sus poderes mejoran en ese campo.

Camino por los pasillos rumbo al comedor. Desde hacía varios días Rena no iba a su cuarto y en lugar se encontraban en el comedor ya dándole más libertad a la chica. En tan solo una semana ya era capaz de no perderse por la mayor parte por lo cual la castaña había decidido no seguirla o estar con ella todo el tiempo para no sofocarla. Al llegar al comedor busco con la mirada a su amiga y cuando la encontró se sentó junto a ella.

—Buenos días Orihime —saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Rena —le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a comer del plato que le había traído una de las sirvientas. La rubia llego y se sentó frente a las dos chicas —Buenos días Harribel.

—Buenos días chicas.

— ¿Reunión de chicas? —pregunto Yammy mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia.

—El hecho de que nos sentemos a comer no significa que sea una de esas reuniones de chicas Yammy —dijo seriamente la rubia mientras recibía su comida.

—Además nos sentamos juntas todas las mañanas —agrego la castaña.

—Bueno perdonen el hecho de que no lo haya notado.

—Harribel, Yammy, ¿ya sentándose con fracciones? —pregunto un hombre alto y pelinegro mientras se sentaba a un lado de Orihime. —Creí que ustedes se cotizaban.

—No es cualquier fracción Nnoitra, estamos sentados con la misma protegida de Harribel y Grimmjow —señalo con la mirada a la pelirroja y este volteo a verla.

—Ya veo —sonrió ampliamente. —Así que esta es la razón por la cual Grimmjow ha estado actuando raro —la miro de arriba abajo ampliando su sonrisa al notar su escultural figura cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara. —Y ahora entiendo la razón.

—Nnoitra si vienes a hacer comentarios fuera de lugar mejor vete de aquí —le advirtió seriamente la rubia.

—Tranquila Tier —levanto ambas manos en forma de rendición ante su amenaza. —, solo daba mi opinión sobre la chica —dirigió su mirada a esta. —Así que tú eres la famosa mascota del rey —Orihime se sonrojo ante tal comentario.

—Nnoitra —advirtió la mujer.

—Solo quiero hablar con ella, relájate —le dijo sin voltear a verla. —Dime mujer ¿de dónde eres? No tenemos mujeres como tú por aquí —sonrió pervertida mente incomodando más a la pelirroja.

—Nnoitra —volvió a llamarlo un poco más enojada.

—No te preocupes Harribel tú también estas en esa categoría —le sonrió y volvió a ver a la chica de ojos grises. —Así que, ¿de dónde?

—K-Karakura —le dijo sin sostenerle la mirada pues algo en ella la asustaba.

—Nunca he estado ahí pero viéndote me imagino que hay muchas mujeres —volvió a verla de arriba abajo. —, bonitas haya.

— ¡Nnoitra! —lo llamo el peliazul desde el otro lado de la mesa. —Ven aquí.

—Parece que su majestad se enojó —sonrió divertidamente. —Al parecer no le gusta que le hablen a SU mascota —le susurro en la oreja antes de ir con el peliazul.

Su cara se volvió rápidamente del color de una cereza y comenzó a jugar con su comida nerviosamente para disimular. Durante toda la semana lo había podido evitar a toda costa apenas viéndolo de lejos y corriendo en dirección contraria lo más lejos posible pero el recuerdo de sus encuentros los tenia bien presentes día con día en especial en la noche. Algo en el hacía que se sintiera rara por dentro y le temía a esa sensación.

Toda la semana había sido evitado por la chica, por más que había intentado encontrársela siempre ella encontraba la manera de perdérsele de vista. La espera lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Su lujuria estaba a un nivel inexplicable pero esta se negaba a ser satisfacía por cualquier otra mujer, él la quería a ella y a nadie más y sabía que no volvería a la normalidad hasta que la tuviera una vez la hiciera suya ya todo volvería a ser como antes. Esa mañana la había visto caminar por los pasillos y cuando casi lograba alcanzarla esta entro al comedor haciendo imposible su encuentro. Frustrado se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de ella y se limitó a observarla lleno de ira. Como es que una estúpida mujer se hacia la difícil con él. Él era el rey y nada se le negaba al rey, todo lo que tocara su tierra era de él y él podía tomarlo y botarlo a placer y esa mujer no era la excepción.

Su tolerancia exploto cuando vio a Nnoitra cerca de SU presa, si él no podía estar cercas de ella nadie más debía por lo que lo llamo. En serio esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco y no sabía cómo es que había aguantado tanto y no había tomado a la mujer el segundo día que ella había llegado. Al demonio lo que ella no quisiera, al demonio Harribel, él era el rey y nadie podía imponerse ante él así que ¿Por qué carajos no lo hacía?

— ¿Qué paso Grimmjow? —pregunto inocentemente el pelinegro para fastidiar más al rey cosa que logro fácilmente. La verdad era demasiado sencillo molestar al de ojos celestes.

—Ve a revisar los perímetros —le ordeno.

— ¿Qué? Ese es trabajo de las fracciones.

—Te estoy dando una orden Nnoitra —lo miro seriamente.

— ¿Por qué yo? —frunció el ceño. Revisar los perímetros era un trabajo demasiado aburrido por eso se lo asignaban a las fracciones.

—Te estoy dando una orden Nnoitra —el pelinegro noto sintió el aura asesina proveniente del peliazul por lo cual deciduo dejar de discutir y se marchó del lugar. Eso es lo que se ganaba por querer jugar con el rey.

Una vez Nnoitra se fue Grimmjow se paró de su lugar y salió del comedor pasando por detrás de la pelirroja. Ya había tenido suficiente de esa situación y este día terminaría todo para poder volver a su vida normal.

Espero en su cuarto todo el día, él podía tomarse todos los días libres que quisiera, era el rey y si a alguien no le gustaba su decisión podía quejarse en el infierno una vez él nos mandara ahí. Había sentido el reiatsu de la chica en la división médica, luego en la división de Harribel y después de esperar todo el día la mujer por fin venia por el pasillo. Sin pensarlo un segundo salió de su cuarto y espero a que esta diera la vuelta en el pasillo y la acorralo contra la pared.

—Así que has estado evitándome toda la semana —la chica negó con la cabeza rápidamente y este sonrió al ver el rojo de sus mejillas. — ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no contestarle al rey? —la tomo de la cintura.

—N-no le miento Jaegerjaquez-sama —podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba segura de que él podía escuchar y por eso le sonreía de tal manera.

—Creí que había quedado claro el hecho de que para ti es amo Jaegerjaquez —le susurro en la oreja haciendo que el carmesí de sus mejillas se volviera tan rojo como la sangre. Con sus manos empezó a subir y bajar lentamente sobre sus redondas caderas mandando pequeños escalofríos por el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ese día vestía unos shorts color verde militar y una camiseta de tirantes color crema. Su atuendo hacia que su libido creciera en especial porque tenía perfecta vista de sus cremosas piernas. —Contesta mujer.

—S-si amo Jaegerjaquez —le costaba mucho trabajo hablar en especial cuando las manos de este rosaban levente la piel descubiertas de sus piernas. Algo dentro de ella la hacía sentirse rara añadiendo el hecho de que su corazón latía tan fuertemente que sentía que este se le saldría por la garganta.

—Bien hecho —detuvo sus manos y las llevo a su cintura donde empezó de nuevo con la acción. Podría sentir lo pequeña que era su cintura siendo capaz de rodearla casi por completo con sus manos.

Orihime por su parte se pegaba más hacia la pared intentando escapar del hombre y de esas extrañas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo. Cada vez que sus manos subían y se aproximaban a sus pechos arqueaba un poco la espalda acercándolos más a él. Cada vez que bajaban a sus caderas inconscientemente las movía un poco hacia él. Los acercamientos eran tan leves que dudaba él lo notara. En serio quería irse de ese lugar, todo había ido tan bien cuando no se lo había topado y ahora todo se había ido al carajo. Volteo a la derecha en busca de alguien y luego a la izquierda, alguien que pudiera ayudarla y sacarla de esa situación. Intento sentir el reiatsu de alguien pero todo a su alrededor se encontraba vacío. Ahora se arrepentía del hecho de que Rena la dejase andar sola, si tan solo la castaña estuviera aun con ella se podría haber evitado esta situación.

El peliazul podía sentir la desesperación y nerviosismo de la mujer pero también notaba las pequeñas reacciones que tenían su cuerpo y la verdad ya le importaba poco lo que ella quisiera. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era poder quitarse esas enormes ganas que tenia de follar a la chica hasta dejarla sin sentido. Detuvo sus manos y las apretó en su cintura recibiendo un quejido por parte de la pelirroja. Sonrió de lado y lambio lentamente su oreja escuchando otro quejido por parte de ella pero este asemejándose más a un gemido. Llevo sus dedos al inicio de su blusa y poco a poco la fue levantando tocando su suave piel y mandando ondas eléctricas por su cuerpo y el de ella. La chica reprimió u gemido indicándole que estaba teniendo una reacción por su parte. Su piel era tan suave como las mejores sedas que había tenido y le encantaba tocarla. Logro meter todos sus dedos debajo de su blusa y repitió la acción que estaba haciendo hacia unos segundos.

Orihime no sabía qué hacer, la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo la hacía sentirse bien y olvidarse poco a poco de la realidad. Como es que algo tan siempre podía hacer que perdiera su mente, ella no lo sabía. La lengua del rey dejo su oreja y este clavo la mirada en los ojos grises de la pelirroja. Inoue pudo ver en ellos algo que jamás había visto en un hombre o al menos no de tan cercas. Su mirada era tan oscura que la intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo la atraía tal como siempre que lo miraba a los ojos. El hombre se acercó a sus labios y Orihime cerró los ojos en espera a que la besara. Nunca en su vida había besado a alguien y sin duda su primer beso no había sido como se lo había imagino. En lugar de ser dulce, delicado y lento este había sido feroz, posesivo y dominante. Le había mordido el labio inferior provocando que abriera la boca soltando un quejido y este aprovecho para meter su lengua y comenzar a jugar con la de ella. Como pudo le correspondió imitando sus movimientos, frotando su lengua con la del peliazul mientras emitía leves gemidos que asían vibrar cada movimiento. Apretó más su cintura pegándola más a él y profundizando el beso, sus senos se apretaban contra el pecho de este y sus caderas se pegaran a las de cosa que provoco otro gemido por parte de la chica.

Termino el beso mordiendo su labio inferior hasta el punto en el que la escucho chillar de dolor. Le dio unos segundos para que retomara el aire y volvió a invadir su boca. Su boca sabia a vainilla con fresas y su lengua era tan suave que se sintió mal cuando después de chuparla le dio una leve mordida. Mientras tanto sus manos seguían aventurándose de bajado de su blusa subiendo hasta toparse con su sostén. Necesitaba sentir esos enormes pechos por lo cual con una de sus manos levanto uno de los lados siendo capaz de sentir la suave piel de estos. Levanto poco a poco el sostén hasta que fue capaz de poner toda su mano sobre su seno provocando un gemido por parte de la de ojos grises. Lo empezó a apretar y sobar levemente escuchando gemido tras gemido cosa que hacía que su erección creciera y se apretara dolorosamente contra su pantalón. Con dos de sus dedos apretó su pezón causando que Orihime soltara un pequeño gritillo que reprimió rápidamente cuando llevo su mano a su propia boca para evitar que este saliera por completo.

La sensaciones eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que el de ojos celeste movía su mano sobre su pecho se iban a la parte baja de su estómago causándole una extraña disconformidad que al mismo tiempo era placenterita. Nunca en su vida había sentido ese tipo de placer y de cierta manera la intrigaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar tal placer. La mano de Grimmjow continuo jugando con su pezón y su boca volvió a retomar la dominancia sobre la de ella ahogando en su garganta todos sus gemidos. Orihime no entendía a donde habían ido todas esas ganas de irse y en qué momento habían sido remplazadas por aquel placer y ganas de que el hombre continuase descubriendo nuevas maneras de hacerla sentirse bien. La otra mano del hombre apretó su cintura y la pego imposiblemente más cercas a él haciendo que su erección chocara contra el plano estomago que la chica y soltando un pequeño gruñido ante el contacto. El presionar del bulto la hizo dudar por un segundo pero toda duda desapareció cuando este pellizco su pezón y apretó su cintura.

Necesitaba a la mujer y con cada segundo que pasaba la necesitaba más. Quería tenerla desnuda y hacer que sus senos brincaran sin parar mientras la penetraba ferozmente. Quería arrancarle la camisa y el sostén para poder morder y chupar sus pezones como un bebe recién nacido. Quería escucharla gritar aún más fuerte y que gritara su nombre una y otra vez sin parar mientras la follaba como animal. Dejo de lado su boca y bajo a su cuello lambiendo su pulso de arriba abajo y sintiendo en su lengua lo acelerado que este estaba.

Su mente se había ido a otro lado, ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, solo existía ese placer que estaba sintiendo el hombre que se lo provocaba. Podía sentir su lengua subir y bajar sobre su cuello mandándole escalofríos con su columna vertebrar. Había algo en la manera que lo hacía que provocaba que su mente se volviera aún más loca y que su placer aumentara aún más. Su mente se nublo por completo cuando este beso su cuello justo debajo de su mandíbula y fue bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula. Arqueo su espalda causando fricción con el bulto de su estómago y causando un gruñido por parte del hombre que solo la encendió más.

—Maldita sea mujer, te necesito.

**Muahahaha soy malvada XD no pero enserio hice esto porque quiero saber su opinion. Como lectora siempre quiero llegar rapido al lemmon pero como escritora siento que si abanso muy rapido las cosas arruino la historia la convierto en algo vulgar por eso casi siempre me tomo un tiempo para llegar a este pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes. ¿Sigo con el lemmon el proximo capitulo o construllo mas la historia? Esta decision esta en sus manos.**

**Otra cosa a Harribel le he puesto Tier como esta escrito en la mayoria de las paginas pero tambien es conocida como Tia y no cual de los dos sea de su mayor agrado asi que dejenme saber.**

**Me da risa/tristeza ver como vamos de un Ichigo emocionado por el regreso de Hime a una Hime descubriendo que es el placer con Grimm hahahah pobre Ichi :( Por cierto espero le haya gustado la escena erotica ya que es la segunda que escribo en la vida y me encuentro un poco nerviosa sobre ella.**

**Por ultimo ya para no aburrirlos con tanto blah blah, hoy si hice el capitulo mas largo de lo normal y eso de debe a el hecho de que dure en actualizar apartir de ahora comenzare a hacer algo diferente con lo largo de los capitulos y las actualizaciones. Intentare actualizar minimo cada 4 dias, si lo lo hago dentro de esos 4 dias por cada dia que me pase le agregare 5 paginas (word) al capitulo de tal manera si tardo mucho ustedes seran reconpensados con capitulos mas largos y si lo hago en los cuatro dias no se preocupen pues los capitilos siempre los hago minimo de 12 paginas (como casi todos los anteriores.**

**Creo que con eso es todo, espero les guste la historia y lo nuevo que hare con las actualizaciones. Volvere a corrergir la ortografia de esta parte por ahora es la 1:30 y mis papas me matan si me descubren en el computador. Como siempre dejen sus dudas y/o sugerencias, les agradesco su tiempo y nos vemos luego.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Primero que nada lamento la tardanza pero es que la verdad me costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo por varias razones, una de ellas era que no sabia como continuarla (les explicare mejor al final del capitulo para no hacer spoilers). También estaba el hecho de que no tenia inspiración por lo que siquiera escribir 1 pagina me tomaba mas de una hora, no les miento me tomo mas de una semana escribir este capitulo y eso que estaba en la computadora por mas de cinco horas al día. También esta el hecho de que mi computadora es vieja y hay veces me desespero porque no sirve bien pero eso pronto se solucionara porque me comprare una nueva en unas semanas así que yay!**

**Fuera de esos problemas les quiero agradecer por sus reviews, siempre me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a escribir y seguir con esta historia. La verdad amo saber que hay gente haya fuera que ama el GrimmHime como yo lo amo, es simplemente una de las mejores sensaciones que hay. Gracias de verdad por todo.**

**Bueno ya les dejo el capitulo y abajo hago las demás aclaraciones/preguntas.**

Capitulo IX

—Maldita sea mujer, te necesito —tomo ambos muslos de la pelirroja levantándola contra la pared y llevándolos hasta su propia cintura dándoles más cercanía a sus sexos cosa que provoco un agudo gemido por parte de ella y un gruñido por parte de él. Orihime por instinto, y porque le urgía volver a sentir la fricción, rodeo la cintura del peliazul con sus piernas y pego su sexo con el de él cosa que volvió a ocasionar gemidos por parte de ambos.

Llevo sus manos a la cintura de la de ojos grises y la apretó fuertemente mientras le daba pequeñas embestidas contra la pared. Volvió a darle besos en el cuello siendo capaz de escuchar mejor los gemidos de la mujer que clavaba sus uñas en su pecho cada vez que la embestía o le daba una pequeña mordida en el cuello. Sonrió para sí mismo después de haberle otorgado otra mordida, ya la tenía donde quería ahora solo faltaba proceder con su plan. La despego de la pared y la llevo hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Llego hasta la orilla de su cama y la dejo caer en esta con algo de brusquedad para inmediatamente colocarse sobre de ella.

Cuando su cuerpo impacto contra la cama su mente despertó, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El hombre no le dio tiempo de responder a su pregunta cuando nuevamente ya se encontraba sobre ella besándola con la misma intensidad que hace unos minutos. Orihime estaba demasiado confundida, por un lado su mente le decía que todo esto estaba mal, que no podía hacerlo, era algo muy vulgar y sucio, que debía de esperar a estar casada, que debía esperar… a Ichigo. Quería quitar al hombre de encima, darle una cachetada e irse del lugar para siempre pero estaba ese otro hecho de que su cuerpo actuaba de otra manera a la que pensaba. Nunca en su vida había estado con un hombre y no se refería a estar con uno íntimamente si no el nunca haber estado con uno en ningún sentido. Nunca había tenido citas, nunca se había agarrado de la mano con uno, nunca la habían besado, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con el sexo opuesto que fuera más allá de una charla amistosa. Inclusive Tatsuki tenía su buena historia con ellos habiendo tenido un par de citas y novios. Pero ella no había tenido nada, podía culparlo en el hecho de que tontamente pensaba que Ichigo algún día la notaria y sería capaz de experimentar todas esas cosas con el pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso solo era fantasías y nada más. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien y tal vez podría ser capaz de culpar de todo al acumulo de hormonas a través de los años o simplemente era débil ante el hombre. Grimmjow termino el beso y la observo con una sonrisa que ocasiono que se sonrojara de sobre manera, dirigió sus manos hasta el botón de sus shorts y los desabrocho, la pelirroja intento protestar pero antes de que fuera capaz de decir una palabra este le quito la prenda por completo dejándola en bragas.

La mujer retrocedió intentando alejarse de él y cubrirse pero él la tomo de las caderas y la jalo hasta tenerla en la misma posición, ya habían llegado hasta aquí y no había manera en la que el retrocedería, su erección lo estaba matando y las ganas no se diga, necesitaba hacerla suya a la de ya. La observo con detalle, sus piernas eran tan suaves y del color de la porcelana, sus bragas eran de un rosa tan pálido que casi llegaba a ser blanco y eran decoradas por un pequeño moño de un rosa más fuerte. Orihime intento cubrir su semi-desnudes juntando sus rodillas pero el rey se lo impidió y en lugar las separo para ser capaz de colocarse en medio de estas. Doblado sus rodillas para colocarlas a la altura de su cintura y las mantuvo en esa posición cuando regreso a besarla de una manera aún más salvaje, mordiendo su labio y provocando que esta se quejara varias veces por su agresividad. Subió sus manos hasta su cintura y comenzó a levantar su blusa y en solo segundos esta ya se encontraba en el suelo.

Orihime se cubrió rápidamente por la vergüenza, podía ser que en esos momentos se encontrara en el trance de la lujuria pero aún estaba consciente de las cosas. Nunca nadie, que no fuera otra mujer, la había visto en ropa interior y la manera en la que el hombre lo hacía provocaba que su cuerpo ardiera con una intensidad que nunca había sentido. Grimmjow tomo sus muñecas haciendo que dejara de cubrirse y las sostuvo sobre la cabeza de está obteniendo una perfecta vista de sus enormes pechos. Su sostén era de los mismos colores que sus bragas, clavo su mirada sobre sus senos y los siguió con cada ascendida y descendida de estos. Agarro ambas de sus muñecas con una sola mano y bajo la otra hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente provocando gemidos por parte de la pelirroja. Desesperado por sentir piel contra piel, llevo su mano a la espalda de esta desabrochando su sostén y aventándolo a alguna parte del cuarto.

Su mirada se nublo de lujuria y su sonrisa creció, Orihime por su parte se sonrojo aún más e intento zafar sus manos para cubrirse pero este las apretó más ocasionándole una leve incomodidad que ignoro por completo cuando este pellizco uno de sus erectos pezones. Libero un fuerte gemido y arqueo su espalda pegando su estómago con el de él.

—¿Te gusta, he? —le sonrió de manera diabólica y esta solo desvió la mirada intentando cubrir su vergüenza. Volvió a pellizcar su pezón y llevo su lengua a el otro dándole pequeñas lambidas que hacían que la mujer gimiera e inconscientemente pegara más su pecho a la cara del rey cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Cansado de solo lamber comenzó a chuparlo como si de un bebe se tratara y con su mano libre sobo en círculos su otro seno.

Orihime desesperada por hacer algo siguió tratando de soltar sus manos de su agarre pero este solo se hacía más fuerte por lo que en lugar empezó a la sobar sus caderas contras la de él provocando un gruñido por parte de él.

—Tsss, te gusta jugar con fuego mujer —mordió uno de sus pezones para demostrarle que el que mandaba ahí era él y Orihime grito por el dolor cosa que lo complació de sobre manera. Sin poder esperar un momento más soltó sus muñecas para poder remover la última prenda de la mujer de una manera tan salvaje que levemente asusto a la pelirroja.

No le dio tiempo a Inoue de reaccionar porque en solo segundo él se encontraba besándola de una manera tan posesiva y animalística que consumió todos sus sentidos haciendo que no se diera cuanta del momento en el que él había removido su ropa hasta que este corto el beso dejando que lo viera desnudo. El más de los intensos rojos se apodero de su cara, poso su mirada en su pecho pues no se atrevía a verlo a la cara y poco a poco fue bajando apreciando lo marcados que estaban todos y cada uno de sus músculos, era como si el hombre hubiese sido hecho por los mismos dioses que lo habían dado a la tierra como un presente. Siguió con su recorrido visual hasta llegar a la parte que más la aterraba, su mimbro se encontraba parado y apuntaba en su dirección, Orihime trago seco, era más grande de lo que jamás se había imaginado y grueso y al instante dudo en poder soportarlo dentro de ella. El miedo hizo que esta volviera a retroceder hacia la cabecera.

Por primera vez se había detenido solo para observarla, era la mujer más perfecta que jamás había tenido, su cuerpo era sensual con ropa que acentuaba cada una de sus curvas pero cuando se encontraba desnuda era pasión en su más puro estado. Parecía que la lujuria misma se había encargado de hacer a esa mujer para poder elevar el lívido de cualquier hombre que tuviera la dicha de verla y para su suerte era él quien la tenía a su merced en ese momento. Sonrió de lado cuando noto el susto en la gris mirada de la chica al ver su miembro y con orgullo aumento su sonrisa. La tomo de las caderas y la volvió a jalar cuando vio que esta se alejaba de él, no había manera en la que se le escaparía no ahora que faltaba tan poco para poder follarla con todas las ganas que le tenía.

Orihime se asustó cuando vio que este se colocaba para poder entrar en ella, era su primera vez y todos los nervios que anteriormente habían sido opacados por lujuria decidieron hacer notar su presencia en esos momentos. El rey la tomo de las caderas llevándola lentamente hasta su erecto pene y justo cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse en ella esta coloco su mano en su pecho deteniéndolo. Enojado frunció el ceño y volteo a verla.

—E-espere —intento retroceder pero este solo apretó sus caderas de tal manera que sabía unos moretones aparecerían al siguiente día.

—¿Qué demonios mujer? —pregunto enojado, no se le iba a echar para atrás ya que habían llegado tan lejos y si tenía que tomarla a la fuerza lo haría. La pelirroja noto el enojo en su mirada y su voz e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hablado. Ella tenía la mala costumbre de querer complacer a todos y le costaba mucho decirle que no a alguien por temor a que la miraran como él lo hacía pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Es que y-yo… —le daba demasiada vergüenza el tener que decirle que era virgen. Bajo lentamente su mano de su pecho dejándola caer a la cama y desvió la mirada haciendo que Grimmjow entendiera todo y sonriera de esa manera superior en la que siempre lo hacía.

La chica era virgen, en algunas de sus acciones lo había notado pero no estaba seguro hasta ahora y ya que ella se lo había confirmado ahora su ego le había dado la vuelta al mundo tres veces al saber que tal mujer seria de él completamente. Bajo hasta su cuello, teniéndolo completamente expuesto gracias a que esta estaba volteando hacia otro lado, y comenzó a lamberlo y chupar su cuello. No había manera en que se detuviera y tampoco era de esos hombres que hablaban con palabras bonitas para calmar a las mujeres, él la iba a hacer suya y poco le importaba si le dolía o no. Levanto las caderas de la chica y coloco su pene en la entrada sobándolo un poco haciendo que esta gimiera y el soltara un pequeño gruñido. Lentamente entro en ella recibiendo profundos rasguños en su pecho que ignoro completamente. El estar dentro de ella era algo orgásmico, estaba tan apretada como nunca había sentido a alguien, él ya había estado con otras vírgenes pero ninguna se comparaba en lo más mínimo a esta mujer. Con cada centímetro que avanzaba perdía más la cordura como nunca la había perdido antes, cuando por fin estuvo totalmente dentro de ella se tomó unos segundos para poder disfrutar la sensación y luego comenzó a embestirla de una manera tan salvaje y animal como nunca lo había hecho.

Le había dolido como nada nunca nada le había dolido en la vida, lentamente había sentido como las paredes de su vagina se desgarraban con cada centímetro que avanzaba dentro de ella. Había encajado sus uñas tan fuerte en su pecho dejando rojas marcas sobre este pero el ni siquiera se había quejado, suponía que era una de las ventajas de ser el hombre más poderoso del reino. Una vez todo su miembro se encontraba dentro de ella las lágrimas se comenzaron a derramar de sus ojos pero nuevamente el hombre no lo noto al contrario inmediatamente este comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente haciendo que se quejara del dolor. Así fueron los primeros minutos, lagrimas por parte de ella y gruñidos y fuertes embestidas por parte de él. Pensaba que el sufrimiento jamás terminaría pero poco a poco el dolor extrañamente se había convertido en un placer que había inundado todo su ser haciéndola gemir incontrolablemente. Clavo su mirada en Grimmjow, la expresión que tenía en su rostro hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estómago y lentamente subió sus manos hasta su cuello atrayendo la mirada del hombre.

El peliazul bajo la mirada cuando sintió las suaves manos de la pelirroja en su cuello. Él no era de esos estúpidos hombres románticos pero debía de admitir que la chica se veía angelical con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus cabellos pegado a su frente y mejillas por el sudor, la manera en que gemía cada vez que entraba o salía de ella, su mirada que a pesar de estar nublada por lujuria seguía siendo tan tierna como antes, y su labios entre abiertos que lo invitaban a besarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajo y se adueñó de sus labios de la misma salvaje manera en el que la penetraba.

Abrazo su cuello fuertemente intentando acercarlo imposiblemente más a su cuerpo y jugo con la legua de este dentro de su boca. Grimmjow se separó de su boca y bajo hasta uno de sus senos y comenzó a chupar y morder su pezón. El placer que estaba sintiendo la de ojos grises era algo inimaginable, sentía que estaba en las nubes y lo único que quería era gritar una y otra vez hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire. Acaricio el suave cabello del hombre y lo jalaba cada vez que este la mordía o aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

—J-Jaegerjaquez-sama —gimió su nombre después de que mordió su cuello.

—Amo Jaegerjaquez —volvió a morderle el cuello pero esta vez más fuerte en forma de castigo por haber olvidado la orden que le había dado por la tercera vez. Al no escucharla decirle como le había ordenado volvió a morderla esta vez mas fuerte provocando que sangrara levemente dándole a probar su dulce sangre.

—A-amo… —lambio su cuello limpiando toda la sangre de este. —J-Jaegerjaquez.

—Así me gusta mujer —se separó de su cuello y levanto más sus caderas penetrándola fuertemente.

La pelirroja sentía que algo estaba cercas y se moría por alcanzarlo y saber de qué se trataba. Grimmjow podía sentir como sus paredes se contraían indicando que pronto llegaría al clímax, la manera en que lo apretaba hacia que el mismo se acercara al orgasmo y soltando un gruñido aumentaba su ritmo. Orihime lo sentía llegar y de repente algo la golpeó fuertemente invadiendo todos sus sentidos y llevándola a un lugar que no conocía y llenándola del más puro placer que jamás había sentido. Era como estar en el lugar más hermoso del mundo multiplicado por mil, si el paraíso existía seguro eso era a lo que se referían.

El peliazul la embistió un par de veces más llegando el mismo a su orgasmo sacando su pene a tiempo para liberar su semilla sobre el estómago de la mujer. Grimmjow no iba a mentir, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ese había sido el mejor orgasmo en su vida y solo pensar que esto había sido el más simple de los sexos que había tenido pero había algo en esa mujer, algo que ninguna otra había tenido y que sabía que ninguna otra tendría jamás. Sonrió orgullosamente al saber que ahora esa mujer era de él y la podría coger cuantas veces se le pegara la gana, después de todo él era el rey y nada se le negaba al rey. Se dejó caer a un lado de ella mientras recuperaba su aliento y clavo la mirada en el techo. Orihime por su parte se fue recuperando lentamente de su orgasmo y volteo a ver al hombre tímidamente. Aun había restos de lujuria y éxtasis en ella pero lentamente estaban yéndose de ella dejando que la vergüenza y asimilación de la situación entraran en ella.

—Ya puedes irte a tu cuarto —le dijo sin voltear a verla. Esas palabras terminaron por traerla a la realidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces busco su ropa en el suelo y en solo segundos se vistió y salió del cuarto sin siquiera despedirse.

Corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró en este lo más rápido que le fue posible. Busco de entre los cajones y el closet ropa de dormir limpia dejando un desastre detrás de ella y se fue corriendo hasta el baño. Al entrar a este prendió el agua de la tina y se desnudó mientras esta se llenaba, una vez se llenó por completo apago el agua y entro en la bañera. Inmediatamente llevo sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazo mientras lloraba. Había sido una tonta, se había dejado llevar por su cuerpo y ahora era una más de esas mujeres a las que solo buscaban por el sexo. Tontamente se había entregado por pura lujuria y no por amor, enterró su cara entres sus rodillas. Se sentía sucia, vulgar, corriente. Ella siempre había soñado en que el momento seria como de película, que sería después de haber encontrado a su príncipe azul pero ya se había dado cuenta de que esas solo eran estupideces. Desde que Ichigo anuncio su compromiso entendió que eso de los finales felices solo eran ilusiones o al menos no eran para ella.

Tomo el jabón y comenzó a lavarse en un vago intento por borrar todo lo que había vivido hacia un rato. Se odia por haber cedido tan estúpidamente pero se odiaba aún más porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo había disfrutado y eso es lo que la hacía sentirse aún peor. Si lo disfrutaba significaba que era una más de esas mujeres que solo buscaban sexo, una de esas prostitutas. Soltó el jabón y tapo su boca con ambas manos intentando callar sus sollozos. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos de ella ahora? La sola idea hizo que llorara aún más. Seguro la tratarían con asco, como a una corriente si llegaban a enterarse de cómo tan fácilmente se había entregado a un hombre que apenas había visto unas cinco veces en su vida. Seguro pensarían que así era con todos los hombres.

Quería irse de ahí y volver a Karakura pero no podía por varias razones. La primera era que si volvía le sería imposible ver a sus amigos a la cara, se sentiría muy corriente al estar con ellos y es lo que menos quería en la vida. Podría simplemente irse a otro país pero la segunda razón se lo limitaba. En Hueco Mundo ya había hecho amigos que apreciaba demasiado y que le dolería abandonar, Hueco Mundo era su nuevo hogar y sabía si podría soportar abandonar otro hogar. También estaba el hecho de que había hecho un gran progreso en su entrenamiento y sería tonto abandonarlo cuando lo que más quería era volverse fuerte.

Se limpió las lágrimas y termino de bañarse. Intentaría ser fuerte después de todo eso es lo que ella había querido, ella había querido venir a este lugar. Intentaría solo no pensar en la situación, la ignoraría lo más posible, evitaría a el hombre bajo toda circunstancia de igual manera lo más probable era que ya no la buscara. Ya le había dado lo que quería ya no tenía razón para buscarla. Salió de la tina y se cambió después de secarse. Se concentraría totalmente y simplemente en entrenar y volverse más fuerte. Dejaría esta situación atrás como había dejado su corazón roto en Karakura.

La mañana había llegado más lento de lo que había deseado. Se levantó de la cama y sentó frente a su tocador. Sus ojeras se daban a relucir, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto haber llorado y había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Tomo unos pañuelos y comenzó a limpiarse la cara. A pesar de haberse prometido ser fuerte no había podido evitar llorar. En alguna tonta manera había esperado algo más del peliazul y he de ahí otra evidencia más de que aún era una tonta soñadora. Termino de limpiarse la cara he intento cubrir lo mejor la evidencia de su noche sin dormir. Su mira entonces se clavó en las enormes marcas rojas en su cuello y llevo su mano inmediatamente a estas. No podía salir con ellas o todo mudo sabría lo que había pasado. Llamo a Soten Kisshun y curo los moretones de su cuello y muñecas. En la noche, quizás por la lujuria, no se había dado cuenta de cuan agresivo había sido realmente hasta que noto los moretones de su cuerpo. Intento curar los moretones en su cintura y caderas pero el llamar de la puerta la asusto haciendo que brincara de su lugar.

Asustada de que fuera el rey se concentró para intentar sentir su reiatsu y suspiro aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de él. Tenía que dejar de asustarse, ya le había dado lo que quería y no había forma en que la siguiera buscando. Se acomodó su vestido de cama, que había levantado para poder curar sus moretones, y camino hasta la puerta.

—Buenos días señorita Inoue —hizo una reverencia. La chica era bajita con cabello corto y rubio, tenía los ojos azules como el cielo y le sonreía amablemente. —Disculpe la interrupción tan temprano pero Scarlett-sama le manda esto —le entrego un papel que estaba doblado en tres. —Es el reporte de sus avances de la semana pasada —Orihime asintió.

—Gracias… ammm —la miro con duda al no saber su nombre.

—Perdóneme me olvide de presentarme. Esli Forte a sus órdenes —volvió a hacer una reverencia. —Estoy en la división medica con usted y si me permite le quiero decir que usted es maravillosa en su trabajo. La admiro mucho —le sonrió con brillo en su mirada.

—Gracias —le regalo una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nunca nadie la había admirado en nada. —Pero puedes hablarme de tu y decirme Orihime —la chica la miro emocionada.

—Sería un honor si usted… tú también me hablaras por mi nombre —Orihime le asintió divertida. La chica se veía divertida.

—¿Ya desayunaste Esli? —la rubia negó. —Yo estaba en camino al comedor, ¿quieres venir?

—Me encantaría —llevo ambas manos a su corazón y le sonrio con emoción.

—Está bien vámonos —salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando vio que la chica no la seguía.

—Etto Orihime —le hablo algo sonrojada.

—¿Pasa algo Esli?

—No te cambiaste —le dijo con la mirada en el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. La pelirroja al escucharla rápidamente bajo la mirada a su persona y se di cuenta que efectivamente aún se encontraba en su vestido de cama. Su cara se puso roja como tomate y entro rápidamente al cuarto.

—Lo siento Esli —se disculpó mientras le indicaba que pasara. —Me distraje tanto que me olvide de cambiarme —comenzó a buscar ropa de entre los cajones.

—No te preocupes —cerro la puerta y camino hasta la pequeña salita para esperar a que la pelirroja terminara.

—¡Listo! —le dijo al terminar de vestirse. —Ahora si nos podemos ir —rio nerviosa y la rubia se le unió.

Ambas chicas caminaron por los pasillos hablando de cosas médicas hasta que llegaron al comedor. A Orihime le alegraba haber hecho una amiga de la división medica así ya tendría con quien hablar de cosas que involucraran a dicha división o aclarar algunas de sus dudas sobre esta. Al entrar al comedor la chica encontró rápidamente a su amiga y ambas se dirigieron hacia su mesa.

—Buenos días Orihime —la saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenos días Rena —tomo asiento junto a esta. —Ella es Esli Forte de la división médica, Esli ella es Rena Linstong de la división de Yammy.

—Mucho gusto —la rubia le extendió la mano y la tomo con una sonrisa.

—Igualmente —Esli tomo asiento a un lado de Orihime y las sirvientas llegaron con comida.

—¿Es difícil estar en una división de combate? —le pregunto mientras comenzaba a comer. —A nosotros los de la división medica no se nos entrena mucho en combate solo el entrenamiento obligatorio pero es una vez al año y por lo que se no tan complicado como el de ustedes.

—Lo es al principio pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras —tomo de su jugo. —Aunque hay veces en las que los Espada son demasiado exigentes.

—Espero en esa lista no incluyas a Harribel-sama —dijo Apacci mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

—Harribel-sama es diferente Apacci —observo a Mila Rose y Sung-Sun mientras se sentaban a un lado de la pelinegra. —Es que… bueno deberían de pasar un rato con Yammy para que sepan a lo que me refiero.

—No te preocupes sabemos a lo que te refieres —Mila rodo los ojos.

—Exacto.

—Deberías de agradecer el no estar con Nnoitra —Sung-Sun rio detrás de su manga.

—En eso tienes mucha razón Sung-Sun —volteo a ver a la pelirroja. —Tu eres la de la suerte Orihime, te ha tocado estar con Harribel-sama y Scarlett.

La pelirroja rio y la conversación se tornó en otra más trivial sobre la comida y el clima. Orihime se apartó mentalmente de ellas sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa del rey que se encontraba vacía. Estaba internamente agradecida el no haber tenido que verlo en el desayuno y así poder evitarlo lo más posible. Sus amigas terminaron de comer y cada una se dirigió a sus respectivos deberes. Apacci, Mila Rose y Sung-Sun se fueron a su división mientras que Rena, Esli y ella se fueron rumbo a la división médica. Al llegar Esli se despidió y se fue rumbo a su área dejando a Orihime y Rena en la sala de entrenamiento.

Ese día no había mucho que hacer fuera de curar a un par de personas que habían venido de la ciudad solo para ver si Orihime era capaz de curar cosas comunes como un resfriado. Era una familia que consistía de una madre y sus dos hijos. La familia le había estado muy agradecida, en especial la mama porque estando enferma le era muy difícil ir a trabajar en especial cuando sus hijos también se encontraban enfermos. Cuando la familia se retiró Scarlett la llamo a su oficina.

—Pasa Orihime —dijo la castaña al verla parada en el margen de la puerta. —Toma asiento —le indico y esta se sentó. —Ya te han entregado tu reporte de la semana —Orihime asintió. —El entrenamiento de hoy fue un éxito, no usaremos tus poderes para cosas tan comunes que pueden ser curadas con medicina y descanso pero era necesario saber si podías curar enfermedades internas. Poco a poco iremos avanzando en la gravedad de estas enfermedades —le dijo pero noto que la chica no estaba poniendo tanta atención como antes, es mas todo el día había estado actuando raro. —¿Estas bien Orihime? Te noto algo distraída.

—S-sí, lo siento Scarlett-sama, estoy algo distraída hoy —se rasco la nuca y rio nerviosamente.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —decidió no preguntar mucho pues tal vez todo era solo su imaginación. —Eso fue todo por hoy, puedes retinarte.

—Con su permiso —hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina rumbo hacia donde había dejado a Rena. Al encontrarla ambas se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento de Harribel y para su suerte las mujeres se encontraban entrenando. Ambas chicas se incorporaron al entrenamiento.

Orihime se fue a entrenar con Harribel como siempre lo hacía pero ese día no se encontraba al cien por ciento. Su mente no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los eventos del día anterior. La rubia le lanzo un puñetazo que a duras penas pudo evitar pero le fue imposible esquivar la patada que llego enseguida de esta y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Inoue le indico a la Espada que estaba bien y se paró para poder retomar el entrenamiento. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando su cuerpo volvió a golpear el suelo pero volvió a reincorporarse casi al instante. Las constantes caídas de la chica llamaron la atención de las otras mujeres que dejaron de pelear entre ellas la observaron con preocupación. Volvió a caer al suelo al haber recibido un puñetazo por parte de la rubia.

—Orihime —le hablo con preocupación.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes —se reincorporo y tomo posición de batalla nuevamente.

—Basta Orihime, no estas al cien por ciento. Tomate el día para descansar y mañana retomamos el entrenamiento.

—Estoy bien solo algo distraída.

—Hazle caso Orihime, desde que llegaste no has tomado ni un día de descanso —dijo Apacci y las otras asintieron apoyándola.

—Es solo un día no te preocupes —Orihime le asintió. Una mariposa del infierno se paró en el dedo de la rubia y esta asintió. —Me tengo que ir y así como llego la mariposa la rubia desaparición.

—Deberías de ir a dormir un poco Orihime —le sugirió Mila Rose.

—Está bien —asintió. —Gracias chicas —sonrió con una de esas sonrisas súper nova que solo ella podía dar y ellas le regresaron el gesto.

La pelirroja se despidió y se dirigió al castillo pero antes de llegar se detuvo y tomo rumbo hacia en bosque que se encontraba ahí cercas. A la entrada de este había un pequeño rio que corría a lo largo y decidió que se era un buen lugar para sentarse. Observo el agua correr y se llevó las rodillas a pecho y comenzó a llorar. Por más que intentara ser fuerte siempre terminaba llorando, si seguía a ese ritmo jamás sería capaz de volverse más fuerte. Enterró su cara en las rodillas y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente. Era como si su corazón se hubiera puesto en su contra y le estuviera recordando todas las cosas malas de su vida. Se había puesto a recordad a su hermano y todo lo que ellos habían vivido antes de que el muriera y conociera a Tatsuki. También había recordado todas las veces en las que había llorado en su cama por sentirse débil. Recordó como su corazón se había roto después de que Ichigo les informo sobre su propuesta hacia Rukia. Se acordó de todas las veces en que era obvia la atracción entre Rukia e Ichigo pero que ella había ignorado porque ciegamente pensaba que tal vez alguien día el pelirroja la notaria a ella. Y ahora le agregaba el incidente de la noche anterior.

—¿Orihime? —alguien la llamo de por detrás y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas. —¿Estas bien? —pregunto al ver como la chica se limpiaba la cara y se sentó junto a ella.

—Rena —le sonrió. —Sí, sí, solo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Algo te molesta Orihime? —pregunto preocupada. Desde que había conocido a la chica nunca la había visto triste, siempre la había visto con la más grande sonrisa de todas y le rompía el corazón verla de esta manera.

—No es nada importante Rena, solo algo de nostalgia —la verdad si tenía nostalgia pero esta no era el motivo de su dolor.

—¿Tu amiga no ha contestado? —se refirió a la carta que había mandado hacia una semana. Ella había estado todo el tiempo con ella y nunca había visto que alguien le entregara una carta. La de ojos grises negó con la cabeza.

—No le dije dónde estoy.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que sepan donde estoy —sonrió melancólicamente. —Mis amigos son muy sobre protectores Rena. Todo el tiempo hacían las cosas por mi porque temían que algo me pasara, pensaban que era algo frágil que con el mas mínimo de los roses se rompería en mil pedazos —Rena la observo seriamente. Ella también había tenido esa urgencia de proteger a la pelirroja pero al ver de lo que era capaz comprendió que era fuerte. —Cuando decidí irme la única que lo supo fue Tatsuki, sé que ella en verdad no quería que me fuera pero también sé que comprendía mis motivos. La razón por la cual no le dije dónde estoy es porque sé que si lo hago no dudara en mudarse aquí para asegurarse de que este bien y yo no quiero que ella renuncie a su vida por mi otra vez —bajo la mirada. —También sé que Chad y Uryu vendrían con ella —rio y la castaña sonrió al ver que volvía a retomar su alegría. —Y no se diga Kurosaki-kun, seguro manda a todos los shinigamis para que me escolten de regreso —rio más fuerte al imaginarse la escena en donde los shinigamis la arrestaban y la llevaban de regreso a Karakura como a un criminal.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun?, ¿Kurosaki Ichigo, el rey? —Orihime se congelo en su lugar cuando noto que inconsciente mente había metido la pata. —Creí que no lo conocías Orihime.

—N-no, no, no lo conozco —negó con la cabeza rápidamente y alguito sus manos frente a ella. —E-es otro Kurosaki.

— ¿En serio? —arqueo una ceja con duda y Orihime se rindió. Ya no podía ocultar la verdad por lo que suspiro sin remedio. — ¿Por qué me dijiste que no lo conocías?

—No quería que la gente me tratara de diferente manera por ser "amiga" del rey —clavo su mirada en un pez del rio el cual salió nadando rápidamente cuando una rana cercana brinco y alguito el agua. —Además los rumores se correrían y ellos se enterarían de mi ubicación —la castaña asintió entendiendo sus razones.

—No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo con migo —le regalo una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

—Gracias —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces ahora si me puedes decir como es —movió sus cejas pícaramente y ambas se echaron a reír. Orihime está realmente agradecida por sus amistades en Hueco Mundo e internamente le agradeció a Rena por haberla sacado de esa depresión en la que se encontraba.

**Oficina de reuniones de Hueco Mundo**

—Hemos tenido reuniones todos los días —dijo fastidiado el hombre del parche en el ojo. —Ya estoy harto de ellas.

—Así se supone que son las cosas Nnoitra —dijo seriamente un pelinegro de ojos esmeralda.

—Lo se Ulquiorra —rodo los ojos fastidiado. —Me refiero al hecho de que últimamente las tenemos todo el tiempo y no entiendo porque si Grimmjow desde que llegamos no nos ha puesto ni la más mínima atención —señalo a un Grimmjow que se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con ese aire de presumido que siempre se cargaba.

—Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con Nnoitra pero en esto tiene razón —hablo un castaño. —Llevamos más de una hora aquí y ni siquiera nos ha volteado a ver, podría estar tomando una sienta en este momento.

—No sé de qué te quejas Stark tú siempre estas dormido en las reuniones de igual manera —rodo los ojos el del parche.

—Si pero como Grimmjow no ha dicho nada estoy algo preocupado —todos arquero una ceja. —Qué tal si está planeando asesinarnos, uno nunca sabe con Grimmjow —se encogió de hombros y se recargo en su silla.

—Está bien ya basta —hablo por primera vez la rubia. —¿Grimmjow para que nos has llamado? —todos voltearon a verlo pero este ni siquiera volteo en su dirección. —¡Grimmjow!

—¿Qué demonios quieren? —la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y volteo a verlos fastidiado. Como se atrevían sus subordinados a molestarlo en el mejor día de su vida.

Ese día se había despertado con el mejor humor que en mucho tiempo no había tenido. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, tan relajado, y su orgullo de hombre era más grande que antes. Desde había saber cuándo había tenido un sexo tan bueno como el de anoche, es más le era imposible recordad alguna otra vez en la que se hubiera sentido tan bien como en esa. Necesitaba a la chica otra vez, ahora que conocía el paraíso no había forma en que lo dejaría ir.

—Eso lo deberías de preguntar nosotros —le dijo Nnoitra. —Nos mandaste llamar hace casi dos hora y no nos has dicho nada —Grimmjow rodo los ojos fastidiado, quería poder matar a Nnoitra y colgarlo de la torre más alta de su castillo como advertencia hacia todos los que se atrevieran a desafiarlo como él.

—Podrías decirnos que querías o prefieres platicarnos el porque te encuentras tan feliz —llevo su dedo a sus labios fingiendo curiosidad.

—Tsss, como chingan —rodo los ojos nuevamente. —Yammy les iba a dar las tareas para sus divisiones de esta semana no sé porque me joden a mí —todos voltearon a ver a Yammy que se encontraba con los pies sobre la mesa y dormía plácidamente.

— ¡Yammy! —gritaron todos despertándolo de golpe y haciendo que perdiera el balance en su silla y callera al suelo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!? —grito enojado mientras se paraba del suelo y se sobaba el trasero.

— ¿Por qué carajos no nos dijiste que tu tenías las misiones? —pregunto irritado el alto pelinegro. Llevaba ya casi dos horas viendo la maldita cara sonriente del peliazul cuando pudo haber salido de ahí hacía rato de no ser por su estúpido compañero.

—Creí que Grimmjow diría algo pero cuando vi que no nos ponía atención me quede dormido —volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Bueno pues dánoslas para que nos podamos largar —ya estaba fastidiado de la situación y en cuanto más rápido todo pasara más rápido podría largarse de ese lugar y encontrarse con su cita del día.

Grimmjow los observo pelear entre ellos como de costumbre era. Desde que había salido de Las Noches sus reuniones se habían vuelto totalmente diferentes a como solían ser antes en aquel lugar. Su ceño se frunció al recordarlo, habían pasado muchos años desde eso pero aun así el solo recordarlo lo molestaba de sobre manera. Sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando sintió el reiatsu de la pelirroja entrando al castillo y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Esa noche la volvería a hacer suya pero a excepción de la noche anterior esta sería mucho más larga y placentera. Espero a que todos los Espada salieran de la sala y se quedó ahí en espera a que pasara el día y pudiera ir por su presa.

Orihime y Rena había regresado al castillo después de su charla en el rio la cual realmente había animado a la pelirroja y ahora se encontraba de vuelta en su animada personalidad. Al entrar se encontraron con Yammy que de pasada se llevó a la castaña para discutir asuntos de la división, Orihime se despido de ambos y se dirigió a la sala para poder sentarse y relajarse por un momento. Desde su llegada al castillo solo dos veces había estado en la sala y ambas veces habían sido con su castaña amiga. Al llegar se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones y tomo un libro de la mesa de centro y comenzó a leerlo.

—Menos mal no fui a la reunión —dijo aliviada.

—Eso dices porque no tuviese que soportar la sonrisa de Grimmjow por dos horas —rodo los ojos. —Yo quería dormir.

— ¡Tienes que dejar de ser un perezoso! —lo golpeo varias veces.

—Basta Lilynette —intento librarse de los golpes.

—Tú te lo buscas Stark. No sé cómo es que Grimmjow te acepto como Espada —lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No pudo resistir mi buen carisma y atractivo físico —se encogió de hombros como si nada.

—Si claro —rodo los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia la sala. Su atención fue capturada por una chica de cabellos anaranjados y rápidamente camino hacia ella. — ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

— ¿Ah? —bajo su libro y se encontró una pequeña niña de cabello verde claro y ojos rosas.

—Déjala en paz Lilynette —camino hasta las chicas con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Cállate Stark! —lo fulmino con la mira y volvió su mirada hacia la confundida pelirroja. —Quiero saber quién es —entre cerro los ojos.

—Es Inoue Orihime de la división medica —se sentó en otro de los sillones y recargo su cuello en el respondo viendo hacia el techo.

— ¿Y que hace en el castillo?, ¿No se supone que debería de estar en su división?

—Vive aquí —cerro los ojos, listo para irse a dormir.

— ¿¡Que!? —lo volteo a ver pero al notar que este ya estaba medio dormido cambio su mirada de nuevo hacia la chica. —Solo los espada vivimos en el castillo.

—Es subordinada de Harribel. Podrías ya dejarme dormir Lilynette.

—¡Tu! —señalo a la pelirroja y esta solo dio un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa. —Tienes que decírmelo todo —la de ojos grises asintió tímidamente, para ser una niña sí que podía llegar a intimidar.

Orihime le conto como es que había conocido a Harribel, como está la había traído a el castillo y como es que ahora se encontraba trabajando en la división médica y entrenando con Harribel. Durante todo el tiempo que le estuvo platicando la niña la miraba con la misma emoción en la que un niño pequeño ve a alguien cuando le están leyendo un cuento. La niña le agradaba bastante, de cierta manera le recordaba a Hiyori, a ella siempre le había gustado los niños y le encantaba pasar el tiempo con estos. Solía ir al dojo con Tatsuki para poder jugar con todos los niños y llevarles pan de la panadería en la que trabajaba.

—¿Podrías mostrarme tus habilidades? —pregunto con brillo en los ojos y la pelirroja le sonrió.

—Claro, si quieres puedes acompañarme mañana a la división médica.

—¿Y si mejor atravieso a Stark con un cero?

—No creo que eso este bien —rio nerviosamente.

—Aunque se lo merece por dormir tanto.

—¿Es tu papa? —Lilynette la volteo a ver con una cara que mesclaba asco y susto a la vez.

—¡Dios santísimo, no!

—Perdón, perdón, creí que lo era —se disculpó avergonzada, no había nada peor que emparentar a personas que no lo eran.

—Yo y Stark somos algo más —Orihime se puso roja al imaginárselos como novios. Lilynette noto su mirada he inmediatamente se puso igual o más roja que ella. — ¡Tampoco somos eso! Es algo complicado de explicar pero no tiene nada que ver ni con lo primero ni con lo otro —bajo la mirada sonrojada. Su estómago empezó a rugir y fue ahí cuando recordó que no había ido a comer por esperar a que Stark saliera de la reunión.

—¿No has comido? —la de cabello verde negó con la cabeza. —Yo también tengo hambre, ¿te pase si vamos a la cocina? —Lilynette asintió y ambas se pararon pero antes de irse Orihime volteo a ver al castaño que dormía plácidamente. —¿Lo dejaras aquí?

—Si no te preocupes —empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina sin preocupación e Inoue la alcanzo antes de que esta desapareciera de su vista.

—¿Qué se te apetece? —pregunto una vez entraron a la cocina.

—Un enorme sándwich de atún —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la isla de la cocina. Orihime empezó a buscar las cosas y las fue dejando en la isla. Al encontrar todo lo necesario se dispuso a preparar dos emparedados asiendo el suyo de la manera especial a la que ella le gustaba. —Le pones unas cosas raras a tu sándwich Orihime —miro el emparedado de la pelirroja con algo de asco.

—De que hablas Lilynette es delicioso —le dijo para después darle una mordida y producir un gemido de placer. —Tienes que probarlo —le acerco el emparedado.

—No gracias —se alejó levemente del sándwich.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que la mujer había entrado al castillo pero la maldita no se había dignado en aparecer por el pasillo. Irritado rastreo su reiatsu hasta la cocina y se dispuso a ir a buscarla. Si algo odia era que lo hicieran esperar o que no le dieran lo que quería y en ese instante la mujer estaba haciendo ambas cosas. Había pensado amarrarla en su habitación y así ser capaz de follarla cuando se le diera la gana pero si hacia eso Harribel estaría sobre de él y aunque le gustaban las peleas la verdad es que no quería meterse en un lio en con ella especialmente cuando su división era una de las que más trabajaba.

Camino por los pasillos ignorando las reverencias de toda la servidumbre, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a la cocina y follar a la mujer sobre la mesa. Si eso aria, la acostaría sobre la mesa y la penetraría antes de la mujer pudiera siquiera asimilar su presencia. El solo pensar en el hecho de que iba poder estar dentro de ella otra vez ya lo tenía más duro que una piedra por lo que apresuro su paso para poder llegar al maldito lugar de una vez. Al entrar a la cocina su sonrisa se borró por completo cuando vio a Lilynette sentada en la mesa con Orihime. Ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo y el solo se quedó en la entrada. ¿Por qué de todas las personas Lilynette decidía hacerme amiga de Orihime? Nunca la había visto con alguien que no fuera Stark y cundo por fin lo hacía era para que le arruinara el momento. Fastidiado camino hasta el refrigerador detrás alacena detrás de la pelirroja y saco lo primero que encontró para disimular su ida a la cocina. Después de tomar lo primero que encontró le dirigió una rápida mirada a la pelirroja y salió del lugar.

Apenas el hombre salió del lugar sus pulmones volvieron a exhalar e inhalar con normalidad. Su tarde había ido de maravilla tanto que ni siquiera se había acordado de la noche anterior hasta que el peliazul entro y arruino el resto de su día. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando este pasó detrás de ella y lo escucho abrir la alacena pero ni siquiera volteo a verlo. No fue hasta cuando este estaba a punto de salir que sus miradas se conectaron pero esta rápidamente las desvió volviendo su atención a su emparedado.

—¿Pasa algo entre tú y Grimmjow? —pregunto con una ceja arqueada ya la pelirroja la volteo a ver con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

—N-no —negó rápidamente con la cabeza y ambas manos.

—No parece —dejo el resto de su emparedado en el plato. —Tu reiatsu se reprimió y el de él se elevó. Además tomo una lata de jitomates tal vez para aparentar que venía por algo. Seguro quería hablar contigo pero no lo hizo porque estaba yo —se encogió de hombros.

—N-no creo que haya sido eso —empezó a guardar las cosas nerviosamente. —S-solo imaginas cosas Lilynette —recogió los platos y los dejo en el lavabo dispuesta a lavarlos pero se detuvo cuando una sirvienta entro y le indico que ella lo haría. —Oh dios mira la hora —dijo de repente mientras nerviosamente sobaba sus manos contra su muslos. —Deberíamos de ir a dormir.

—Seguro —se bajó del banco y siguió a la Inoue que casi corría por los pasillos. —¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? —pregunto cuando llego al pasillo en el que ella tenía que dar la vuelta.

—Si, en el comedor para el desayuno —Lilynette asintió y después de despedirse con la mano tomo rumbo a su cuarto.

Apenas la niña salió de su vista esta comenzó a correr a su cuarto para así no toparse con el rey. Su corazón latía rápidamente más por miedo que por el hecho de que estaba corriendo. No quería encontrarlo, no quiera ver a la razón por la cual se sentía tan mal, no quería volver a ceder porque sabía que si lo intentaba lo más probable era que caería al igual que la última vez y ella no quería eso. Llego hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta rápidamente apenas entro.

—¿Estas huyendo de alguien? —hablo una voz detrás de ella y esta se congelo en su lugar. No podía ser posible. El hombre se acercó a ella hasta llegar y colocar su mano sobre una de sus caderas. —¿O solo estabas ansiosa porque te follara? —se agacho y lambio su oreja. Llevo su mano al inicio de su blusa y lentamente la fue subiendo.

Orihime se congelo en su lugar, toda ella estaba en un estado de confusión completo. Su mete se había perdido en medio del shock y la asimilación de la situación mientras que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sintió como la mano del peliazul se adentraba en su blusa mientras que su boca bajaba a su cuello y empezaba a lamberlo. Toda acción ceso cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. El corazón de la pelirroja dio un brinco, aunque no supo si fue por alivio o por sorpresa, y apenas recupero el control de su cuerpo volteo a ver al peliazul que se encontraba en la misma posición pero con el ceño fruncido.

—Orihime —hablo alguien desde afuera. —Soy Esli —Grimmjow pego su cuerpo al de ella haciendo que Orihime fuera levemente aplastada contra la puerta.

—¿P-pasa algo Esli? —contesto lo mejor que pudo al sentir como el peliazul metía su mano dentro de su sostén y pellizcaba su pezón. Se aferró a la puerta y mordió su labio intentando contener un gemido.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda en la división —Grimmjow desabrocho el botón de sus shorts y empezó a bajarlos lentamente. La menta de Orihime despertó al escuchar las palabras de su compañera.

—Bajo en un minuto —coloco su mano sobre la del él impidiendo que avanzara.

—Está bien —se escucharon los pasos de la chica y cuando Orihime se aseguró de que ya no estaba fuera se dio la vuelta.

—Puede por favor dejarme en paz —lo vio a los ojos y este solo frunció el ceño. —Ya le di lo que quería, ¿Qué más quiere?

—¿Qué acaso piensas que con una vez es suficiente mujer? —arqueo una ceja.

—¡Si! —Orihime no era de las que se enojaban pero la situación con él la estaba volviendo loca.

—Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas mujer. Tú haces lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera —sonrió con aire de superioridad.

Orihime le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego empezó a acomodar su ropa. No tenía tiempo que perder, Esli la estaba esperando al igual que sus compañeros en la división y no pensaba hacerlos esperar. Camino hacia la puerta e intento abrirla pero Grimmjow rápidamente la cerró y le impidió la salida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba que lo desafiaran y mucho menos que lo ignorara, él era el rey carajo y al rey no se le trataba de esa manera.

—T-tengo que ir a la división medica —contesto nerviosamente. La manera en la que la veía y el tono de su voz había hecho que todo ese coraje y valor se fueran de ella siendo remplazados por intimides. El peliazul la vio de arriba abajo y resignado se quitó del camino.

—No creas que esto se acaba aquí —salió del cuarto. La mujer se le había escapado esa vez pero no lo volvería a hacer.

La pelirroja espero hasta que el reiatsu del rey se alejó lo suficiente de ella como para poder salir del cuarto e ir a buscar a su amiga. Sabía que esta vez había corrido con suerte pero no estaba segura si la volvería a tener. Lo que más le molestaba a Orihime era el hecho de que muy en el fondo no le molestaba que él hombre la usara. Tal vez era por el hecho de que necesitaba saber que alguien la quería aunque no fuera de la manera en la que ella quería.

—Perdona la espera Esli —se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes —sonrió. — ¿Todo bien?

—S-sí, solo me estaba cambiando —se rasco la nuca nerviosamente. La rubia la miro con duda pues traía la misma ropa que en la mañana pero decidió no decir nada y solo asintió.

**Les seré sincera, estoy super nerviosa por la escena de sexo, SUPER NERVIOSA. Es la segunda vez en mi vida que escribo una y tengo muchísimo miedo de decepcionar a la gente pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno ahora van las aclaraciones y preguntas como siempre.**

**Como les dije al principio me costo mucho escribir este capitulo porque estaba indecisa entre continuar con el sexo o dejarlo para después, esta decisión me tomo MUCHO trabajo, como no tienen una idea, y por eso tarde mucho porque escribía y re escribía el capitulo de diferentes maneras hasta que llegue a esta. Aun estoy muy indecisa sobre la decisión pero espero haya sido la correcta. También tuve mucho bloqueo mental durante todo el capitulo así que de todo en general estoy algo nerviosa pues es el primero en el que me bloqueo tanto. **

**Quiero también saber si quieren que incluya a Szayel con los espada de Grimmjow (ya que todos no los espadas no están con el y ya verán porque en un tiempo) o no les agrada lo suficiente como para que este con ellos? También quiero saber que opinan de los OC y tengo una sorpresa/petición para ustedes. Quiero tener mas OC para llenar espacio necesarios asi que si ustedes quieren estar en el fic pueden mandarme la información de sus personajes (ustedes o OC de ustedes) por PM y los incluiré en el fic! Asi que si quieren estar en la historia háganlo, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Se que tal vez estén pensando "Orihime cedió muy fácil" o "Orihime no debería de ser tan dedil y ponerlo en su lugar" pero yo lo veo de esta manera y tal vez no me entienda pero bueno. Ella nunca tubo ningún contacto con hombres de ninguna manera por 17 años (tal vez no lo dije pero ella y los demás, a excepciona de Grimmjow y los espada, tiene 17) y aunque uno sea muy inocente el cuerpo es cuerpo y aunque no queramos las hormonas actúan porque es algo normal (podría darles una explicación científica entera pero eso los aburriría.) Yo en lo personal se que así es, si no vas conociendo las cosas poco a poco a través de los años llega el momento en el que cuando lo haces es difícil parar porque no conocías lo que era y te es difícil moderar lo. Ademas recuerden Orihime ha amado a Ichigo por muchísimo tiempo y el sentir que Grimmjow la quiere (aunque sea sexualmente) inconscientemente la hace feliz porque inconscientemente ella también quiere que la quieran, digo despues de años y años sin ser correspondida llega un hombre (super atractivo) que quiere con ella supongo que todas caemos en especial porque se trata de Grimmjow. Bueno con esa leve explicación espero entiendan las razones.**

**Quiero también pedir disculpas porque el capitulo no están largo como les prometí peor como ya dije me costo muchísimo hacer este capitulo y pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero ya no sabia como continuarlo, espero la inspiración me llegue antes de la siguiente actualización.**

**Bueno ya es todo por hoy y perdonen que sea muy larga esta parte pero me gusta aclarar cosas y preguntarles cosas porque me gusta tenerlos involucrados con la historia. Ahora si, gracias por su tiempo y espeto hayan disfrutado el capitulo y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
